First Love
by Usagi-Yuuko
Summary: La nueva obra: El fantasma de la Opera.LLega el día de la fiesta, ¿Rosetta y Ken de compras? Leon ha regresado y se reencuentra con Sora ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?...LeonxSora y LaylaxYuri. Reviews por favor!
1. Torbellino de emociones

Hablando-

"Pensando"-

**First Love**

Capítulo 1: 'Torbellino de emociones'

Sora Naegino, una chica con sueños como cualquier persona, sin embargo ella a sus excasos 16 años logró llevar a cabo uno de los objetivos que rondaba en su vida...si, convertirse en la estrella del Escenario Kaleido.

¿Tuvo q sufrir para alcanzarlo? Si. Pero cómo ha valido la pena. El escenario se llenaba en cada funcion en la que ella realizaba la Técnica Angelical, junto a su compañero Leon Oswald. Quien desde la primera muestra en escena del Lago de los Cisnes, daba lo mejor de sí, y no sólo para recibir la mejor de las ovaciones...no, ese pretexto lo utilizaba para engañar a las otras personas, pero no a su corazón; claro, sería ridículo que el Dios de la Muerte dijera que lo hacía para estar cerca de su ángel: Sora.

Al principio, sorprendido por la rapidez en que ella se acoplaba a una escena improvisándola, sólo pensaba en esa mujer como la persona que haría que él cumpliera la promesa hecha a su hermana Sophie. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos dieron un giro de 180º, para, sin darse cuenta cuándo, estar enamorado de aquella acróbata de ojos castaños, con los cuales pudo derretir hasta el témpano de hielo que era su corazón.

¿Si se lo diría? No...No por el momento, supo por la conversacion de las amigas de Sora, Anna y Mía, que Ken Robbins, un muchachito que se encargaba de la utilería y demás, le expresaría sus sentimientos al nuevo ángel del escenario. Sentía celos, pero prefirió esperar...quizás su ángel encontraría la felicidad con aquel niño, y lo único que Leon quería era que ella fuera feliz.

Joven Leon- Esa voz sacó de sus pensamientos al apuesto muchacho de largos cabellos plateados, y al girarse se sonrojó levemente al tener frente a sí a la dueña de sus pensamientos...- Ah joven Leon, que suerte que lo encuentro! El jefe quiere que nos reunamos todos en su despacho, creo que querrá dar la noticia de la nueva obra¿no le parece emocionante?

Eh...si - Contestó Leon, mientras iba caminando junto con Sora al lugar dicho anteriormente. Quería preguntarle si Ken había hablado con ella, pero sentía miedo...un momento¿miedo? El Dios de la Muerte con miedo...que irónico, pensar que era él quien lo inspiraba en las demas personas y ahora...

¿Sucede algo Joven Leon- Sora, a pesar de lo distraída que era, pudo notar como aquel hombre estaba mas serio y callado que de costumbre ¿que cómo lo notó? Fácil...con él nunca estaba en las nubes o ensoñaciones, lo consideraba demasiado importante y le gustaba tener sus 5 sentidos puestos en él. Suponía que era por el cariño que le tenía...pero estaba muy equivocada...

Ah...no, solo me preguntaba que clase de obra sería - Pronunció levemente, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de Kalos, dejándola pasar a ella primero...sino ¿que clase de caballero sería?

Ambos entraron, y notaron como varias miradas se posaban sobre ellos. No eran muchas personas, sus amigos: May Wong, Rosetta Passel, Ana Heart, Mía Guillem, Yuri Killian, la señorita Layla Hamilton...

Se-señorita Layla -Pronunció con sorpresa Sora, quien se acercó rapidamente a la figura de adoracion por parte de ella ¿Que hace por aqui?

Hmf, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones Sora, ahora que nos encontramos todos, por favor Kalos dales la nueva noticia -Layla y su típica frialdad. A nadie le sorprendió, se habían acostumbrado a la dura forma de hablar de ella, lo raro sería que no la empleara.

De acuerdo - Comenzó Kalos- Como se habrán dado cuenta, la obra del Lago de los Cisnes fué un rotundo éxito, pero ya se termina la temporada y quiero traer una nueva obra en escena...- Hizo una pausa desconcertante para todos y su mirada se posó rápidamente en Mía - Mía...tus obras y tu forma de ponerlas en escena son las que han dejado este escenario lleno en los últimos meses...por lo tanto, serás quien escriba la nueva obra!

S-si señor!...enseguida empezaré a crear el guión, con su permiso - Mía hizo un ademán de irse sin embargo...

Espera! no he dicho que alguien se pudiese retirar - Kalos sí que era un jefe de carácter, pero eso fué lo que dió nacimiento al escenario Kaleido y por ello todos lo respetaban - Los protagonistas de la obra deberán ser Sora Naegino y ...Yuri Killian

¿CÓMO- Oh no, esa había sido una mala reacción por parte del Dios de la Muerte, y todos los presentes giraron para verlo, pero es que la sorpresa había sido grande, al escuchar que la pareja de Sora sería Yuri...y no él...

¿Tienes algo que decir Leon- La voz de Yuri no se hizo esperar, y con su típico sarcásmo pronunció aquellas palabras que lograron que el dueño de cabellera plateada volteara a verlo con una mirada fulminante.

Contigo no tiene caso hablar Yuri...Sin embargo, Kalos necesito saber la razón de tu decisión - Leon sonaba serio, y hasta rudo, pero para él era de suma importancia ese porqué. Mientras los demás miraban la escena anonadados por el comportamiento de aquellos tres personajes. Sora, preocupada por su compañero quizo intervenir, pero Layla colocó su brazo frente a ella con el fin de que se detuviera.

Es necesario hacer un cambio en los protagónicos de vez en cuando, si lo deseas, pídele a la señorita Guillem que te dé un papel protagónico, pero ya está decidido que la pareja de Sora será Yuri. - Dicho esto, el jefe se giró, y quedó mirando el mar a través de la única ventana de su despacho - "Es mejor que la razón por el momento no se sepa, solo espero Layla que tu motivo para armar semejante escándalo sea suficiente" Bien...pueden retirarse.

¡SI- Dijeron a coro las tres amigas, mientras que May miraba con cierta desconfianza a ese tal Yuri...sentía que había algo sin terminar en esta sala...pero no entendía el qué.

Mía...-La llamó la señorita Layla - Espero que no nos decepciones haciendo una obra mediocre, quiero que ésta sea mejor que las anteriores asi que concentrate en eso.

¡Claro señorita! Ya mismo pensaré en la obra...Chicas las veré luego - Y fué así como la pelirroja salió rápidamente de la habitación, mientras que Rosetta se acercó a Sora haciendole señas para hablar a solas. Los demás se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones...a excepción de Leon, quien se encontraba en un pasillo esperando a Yuri...

* * *

-Eh...Sora...¡Quisiera que me enseñaras mas técnicas en el trapecio- Quien hablaba era Rosetta, nerviosa por la petición ya dicha, pero con la esperanza de que su acompañante aceptara, ella era como su modelo a seguir y quería aprender todo de ella. - Sé que May me ha enseñado lo básico pero...¡yo quiero entrenar a tu lado! Siento que contigo puedo hacer cualquier cosa... 

¡Claro Rosetta! Con gusto te enseñaré lo que me pidas, para en un futuro actuar juntas y ¡recibir la mejor de las ovaciones! Ahh que felicidad - Sora empezaba a dar saltitos, le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que una de sus amigas, Rosetta le tuviera tal admiración. El ángel de Kaleido, nunca soñó con tener admiradores pero no vamos a negar que cualquiera saca una sonrisa al saberlo. En ese momento de alegría, Sora siente una mano en su hombro, y al girarse, esbozó una sonrisa que dejó embobado al chico.

Eh...eh...ah si! Sora ¿quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta- Era Ken, quien embobado por la sonrisa dedicada, además de sonrojarse empezó a tartamudear. Él ayudaba con la escenografía, además de diversas acciones dentro del escenario, pero lamentablemente nunca pudo subir a él, un problema del corazón era el motivo. Pero esas penas fueron hechas a un lado cuando de improvisto, hace tiempo en un casting, se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a la jovencita mas linda que él haya visto, sin poder evitarlo se enamoró de ella, y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, ya sea en los entrenamientos, avisándole detalladamente los horarios, y hasta como su amigo. Pero, él quería ser mas que eso, por lo cual decidió que ese día le confesaría sus sentimientos.

¿Uh?...¡Bueno! Me encantaría - Ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa que lo dejaba a Ken en el séptimo cielo - Rosetta ¿Nos quieres acompañar- Claro, Sora seguía siendo la misma despistada de siempre, y el pobre Ken de lo sorpresa se tropezó y calló al suelo, dejando a Sora y su amiga pelirroja con un signo de interrogación en ambas cabezas. Pero en instantes, la malabarista de diábolos entendió, excusandose que no podría ir por tener un compromiso con May y salió corriendo.

Que lástima, bueno Ken ¿Nos vamos- Sora le tendía la mano a Ken para que se levantara una vez del suelo. Una vez hecho esto, salieron en dirección a la playa mientras que el sol empezaba a esconderse tras el manto azul del mar.

* * *

-Oh, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí querido amigo - Dijo Yuri tranquilamente mientras pasaba por al lado del joven Oswald, sin éxito de pasar de largo, puesto que el trapecista francés lo detuvo del brazo, mirándolo amenazadoramente ¿Que pasa¿Es esta una escena de celos¿Celos por mi papel en la obra...porque estaré con Sora? 

Había dado en el clavo, Yuri Killian era un ruso muy perpicaz, y claro, había sacado los dotes de su padre ya fallecido, lo cual agradeció en varias ocasiones; a la vez era muy popular entre las mujeres podía tener a quien quisiera sin embargo sus ojos estaban sólo puestos en una...

Eso no te incumbe - Siguió Leon - Sólo te recomiento que no te le acerques demasiadoa a Sora, ella es **mi **compañera, y no dejaré que alguien como tú la lastime.

Ja! Tranquilo, no le haré lo mismo que a Sophie, mis intenciones con Sora...son otras...- Dicho esto, Yuri se safó del agarre de su rival, y siguió caminando tranquilamente.

Mientras Leon estaba inquieto. ¿Otras intenciones¿Que tendría planeado? No, no permitiría que Sora tuviera el mismo, o parecido final de Sophie, no perdería lo que su corazón anhelaba dos veces. Pero por el momento sólo le quedaría esperar...

* * *

Silencio. Era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, a pesar de haber varias mujeres dentro. El porqué de esa situación...muy simple, Mía pensaba en algún tema para la nueva obra, ayudada por Anna y Sara, quienes para la escritora, en ocasiones no ayudaban mucho al tratar de darle ánimos ...pero con el efecto contrario. 

Ahhhh...?POR QUÉ NO SE ME OCURRE NADA? Esto...es desesperante - La pelirroja se encontraba con la cabeza en la mesa con ambas manos encima de ella y frente a su laptop. No falta aclarar que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ya había pasado media hora de la reunión con el jefe y aún no se le ocurría nada, y pensar que habían días en que ¡hasta una mosca le daba ideas, pero las buenas ideas nunca vienen cuando se las necesita.

Ánimo Mía, ya verás que pronto se te ocurre algo...¿una comedia quizás- Esta última pregunta hecha por Anna, fue hecha con pretención, con una pequeña esperanza, reflejada en sus ojos, de que su amiga hiciera algo así.

Ni lo sueñes...- Sí que la conocía bien, sabía que en cualquier momento le pediría algo así, pero ya se había acostumbrado, sin embargo poniendose sus anteojos Mía decidió recorrer su página web, quizás si leía alguna otra historia se le ocurriría algo.

VAMOS CHICAS! Que les traje estas ricas galletitas porque es mejor pensar con algo en el estómago AHAHAHAHA -La risa de Sara se escuchó en toda la habitación, dando espacio luego al completo silencio de nuevo...Una situación incómoda para cualquiera. ¿Y por qué mejor no te despejas un poco? Aire fresco no te haría mal.

Pero Sara! Tengo 5 días para entregar el libreto...El jefe cada vez es mas estricto - La seguidora de Shakespearese deprimía de nuevo, poniendo una gran cara de aburrimiento.

Yo creo Mía, que si Kalos no fuera así de exigente ustedes no darían el 100 de sus habilidades, y éso es lo que hace al escenario Kaleido tan especial - La morena y pelirroja miraron asombradas a la hermosa rubia de ojos castaños, conocían a Sara desde hace bastante, al principio pensaban que ella no se tomaba nada en serio, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendieron que de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario lleno de madurez y seriedad, sin dejar de expresar esa alegría que incentivaba al grupo.

¡Tienes razón Sara! AH...- La escritora querida por todos, empezó a escribir rapidamente en la pantalla de su laptop, a la vez que sus amigas se le quedan mirando con cara de What? y se acercan lentamente a observar lo que ella escribía. ¡YA SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA HISTORIA!

* * *

En el suelo de la playa se podía observar una sombra, dada por los últimos rayos de sol. Caminaba lentamente, reflexionando sobre...bueno, sobre muchas cosas, pero lo que mas le inquietaba eran sus sentimientos por Sora Naegino, su ángel. 

Si, se trataba de Leon Oswald, el aclamado en todos los escenarios de Francia, sobre todo por el público femenino, según sus fans, él era guapo, sexy, misterioso, en fin, todas esas cualidades que hacían que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Incluso cuando llegó al escenario Kaleido, habían varias jovencitas que al pasar suspiraban por él...muchas...menos ella.

Ahora se daba cuenta, la amaba, y ya no era por el parecido en ideales que tenía como su hermana, la veía como a una mujer, demasiado atrayente para él, y no tanto por el aspecto físico, aún cuando ella es hermosa, sino por la luz que desprendía con su amor a todos, y al escenario. Sólamente...lo cautivó. Ahora creía en el dicho 'Los opuestos se atraen'. Y es que con ella se sentía en paz, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiesen.

Además hubo mas de una vez en la que a la noche se levantaba repentinamente, bañado en sudor¿por qué? Por soñar con ella, en ocasiones por pesadillas en las que ella moría al igual que su hermana, pena que su corazón no volvería a resistir, y por el otro lado, soñaba con ella como su amante. Según él un extraño deseo, puesto que él nunca pensó en mujeres, todo por el cariño que le sentía a su hermana, no la quería descuidar con novias innecesarias...hasta ahora. Si escuchaba o pensaba en la palabra 'novia' involuntariamente se le aparecía la figura de Sora enfrente.

Me debo estar volviendo loco...-Dijo Leon hablando solo, hasta que mas adelante en la playa pudo observar dos siluetas, al principio no las distinguía bien porque el sol le molestaba la vista, pero con un poco de esfuerzo notó que se trataba de ella...su amor...y ...ése...Ken.

Decidió acercarse sigilosamente, no era de él estar espiando a las personas, pero...lo que se hace por amor ¿no?

* * *

-Ken ¡mira! Que hermoso que es el atardecer ¿verdad- Sora se encontraba maravillada observando el reflejo de los rayos del sol en las olas que bañaban la costa. A la vez, Ken maravilllado tambien...pero por ella. Su cabello rosado obtenía hermosos reflejos dorados por el sol, y podía asegurar que sus ojos podían iluminar mas que aquella estrella. 

Ah si...esto...Sora...-Ken logró llamar su atencion haciendo que Sora se girase sobre sus talones para mirarlo - Yo...quería confesarte algo...que siento desde hace mucho...yo te...

Yo tambien Ken - Pronunció Sora a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con sensación de paz...

¿E-en serio-Sus ojos celestes brillaban mas que nunca, no se esperaba una respuesta tan tápida y...¡afirmativa!

Sip, yo tambien te...- Empezó diciendo la de mirada castaña ¡te quería agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mi¡Sos un gran amigo!... Ah ¡mira que lindo perrito- Y así toda la atención de Sora fué a parar hacia un cachorro que al parecer estaba perdido, dejando a un sorprendido Ken con la mirada perdida.- Lindo perrito¡mira¿esa no es tu dueña? Bien! ve con ella - Sora se despidió del cachorro que salió corriendo con algun que otro tropezón en la arena hacia su dueña.

Sora...lo que en realidad quería decirte es que...- Decidió juntar valor, y decirselo...¡ahora¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO- Sus nervios lo habían llevado a gritarlo, y Sora fué sorprendida por el grito, pero en cuanto comprendió las palabras, se quedó en shock...

"¿Cómo¿Ha dicho que ...que le gusto? Eso no puede ser, él es mi amigo...¡ah!" - En ese momento empezó a recordar todas las situaciones en las que estaba con Ken, y en como él la ayudaba...- "siempre estuvo ahí...pero ¿por qué se me queda mirando¿Debo responderle? Sería lo mas lógico, pero...yo no sé que contestarle, no quiero herir sus sentimientos, y tampoco engañar los míos, yo amo al escenario...y a..."

No tienes que responderme nada Sora, sólo necesitaba que supieras lo...que siento por ti - Dichas esas palabras, el joven rubio salió corriendo hacia el escenario, dejando a Sora...sola...con sus pensamientos que se mezclaban con sus sentimientos, produciendo un torbellino de sensaciones...¿Qué haría?

* * *

¡Maestro Fool!...¿Dónde estar�- Rosetta Passel, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos color fuego y ojos celestes como el cielo, se adentraba en la habitación de Sora, buscando a aquel enigmático personaje, su 'maestro', para pedirle alguna técnica nueva que pudiese realizar al lado de Sora. 

¿Que quien era Fool? El Espíritu del Escenario, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es que llegó a serlo, aunque para Rosetta el pasado de su maestro no le era del todo desconocido...No. Ella había visto su pasado en esa ocasión en que tocó su máscara perdida en la telaraña, mientras pensaba en qué hacer para volver a Francia, en un intento de escaparse de los retos que representaba realizar una obra. Claro que no lo entendía con claridad, pero de alguna forma, se sentía especial.

A la vez que nuestra domadora de diábolos recordaba gratos momentos, nuestro pequeño duendecillo, Fool se encontraba meditando en el armario...

La constelación de Sora, Sagitario...se empieza a confundir por estar entre la constelación de Ken Robbins y la de... - Fool no pudo terminar, Rosetta había abierto sorpresivamente las puertas del lugar en el que estaba sorprendiéndolo.

Oh Maestro Fool...necesito su ayuda...- Comenzó ella a la vez que agarraba fuertemente al espírito del escenario y lo sacaba de allí - Quiero que me enseñe una técnica para realizar junto a Sora...

Entiendo...pero, mi niña creo que te encuentras algo acalorada por la corrida¿por qué mejor no te das un baño para sacar tensiones- SI. Fool era un espíritu **muy** pervertido, no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para hacer esa clase de peticiones a sus elegidas

¿Un baño?...Creo que tiene razón Maestro Fool, pero antes...necesito que me diga una técnica nueva, algo asombroso para hacerla junto a Sora...

Hmmm...¿Cuál deseas realizar¿La técnica Fantástica o la Angelical?...- Fool se había puesto serio de repente, notaba un brillo especial, tanto en los ojos de Rosetta como en su constelación...Aries - O acaso prefieres ...

No pudo terminar de la frase, puesto que Sora había llegado corriendo desde la puerta, para tumbarse en la cama llorando...Rosetta fue en su ayuda rapidamente, y lo único que se cruzó en su mente en ese instante fué abrazarla. Mientras, la joven estrella del escenario derramaba sus lágrimas llenas de confusión...si, no eran de tristeza o dolor, si no de no saber como responder a los sentimientos de Ken, su mejor amigo, aquella confusión que sintió en la playa, la llevó a correr al único lugar en el que se sentía segura, y sin saber cómo, esa frustración se convirtió en lágrimas.

* * *

La vió irse corriendo hacia las habitaciones, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de seguirla, las emociones que había sentido momentos antes, presenciando la declaración de amor por parte de su rival, le habían bastado para paralizarlo mentalmente, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ante la respuesta de la chica...que nunca llegó para alivio de su corazón. 

Sin embargo, nuestro querido Leon, no sabía que hacer...si hubiese salido corriendo tras ella, le habría demostrado todo el amor que sentía por ella...pero no quería confundirla mas. Pudo notar en su rostro, que al igual que él, estaba sorprendida por las palabras del joven rubio y no tenía en claro sus sentimientos.

Por lo que decidió en los momentos en que ella se alejaba de él a gran velocidad, que lo mejor sería no confesarle nada por el momento, la amaba demasiado como para hacerle pasar un mal momento ...de nuevo.

Y él tambien, abandonó la playa para dirigirse a su habitación, con pasos silenciosos, y con las fantasías, en las que los protagonistas eran él y Sora, guardadas en su mente...

* * *

Notas de Autora: Jujuju, al fin terminé el 1º capítulo perdón si me quedó algo corto ´·· pero es que es mi primer fic y como no sé si les gustó pues...lo dejé corto y lleno de intrigas xD . Pero para saber si les gustó y seguirlo, manden algun review...por fis! quiero saber si continúo con esta historia, o la dejo a un lado y nunca mas me dedico a esto xDD ((que extremista no? )) 

En el caso de que este extraño fic siga pues se empezarán a revelar toooodas las dudas que dejé, como la nueva obra de Mía, o ¿que hacía Layla, las intenciones de Yuri, y algun que otro problema amoroso por parte de Leon, Sora y Ken.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Yuuko Ichihara


	2. Siempre estaré allí

Hablando-

"_Pensando_"

**First Love**

Capítulo 2:'Siempre estaré allí'

Era de mañana. Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana. Mientras que una refrescante brisa llenaba el lugar. No era nada mas ni nada menos que la habitación del adorable ángel de Kaleido, quien yacía en su lecho, desparramando sus cabellos rosados sobre la almohada. Se encontraba tranquila¿y cómo no estarlo? Si había gastado todas sus energías llorando toda la noche en los brazos de su amiga Rosetta, a la vez que para asombro de ambas, el espíritu del escenario se retiraba...Eso sí fué extraño. Quizás sintió que sus elegidas debían tener una conversación mas íntima, y dejarlas a solas. Aunque no lo pareciera, Fool era considerado, sobre todo, con ellas, quienes realizaban sueños imposibles.

Rosetta se había retirado de la habitación de Sora, en cuanto vió que su amiga se había dormido placidamente. No le preguntó porqué estaba en esas condiciones, en esos momentos era mejor no presionarla; pero de todas formas, se sentía mal por ella. Nunca olvidaría el día que llegó al escenario Kaleido siendo sólamente 'la máquina' dominadora de diábolos, y gracias a la chica de expresivos ojos castaños, pudo recobrar su sonrisa, junto con la alegría y satisfacción que le causaba complacer al público. Sin duda, sin ella no lo habría logrado.

Lentamente, Sora empezó a moverse, cerrando con mas fuerza sus ojos a causa de la cegante luz que invadía el cuarto. Sin mas remedio tuvo que levantarse, con pesadez...todavía su mente tenía demasiado fresco el recuerdo del día anterior. Fue caminando hacia el baño, y en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, pudo notar sus ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar al igual que ojeras...para su suerte existía el maquillaje, eso la ayudaría, sin embargo no tendría efecto en la expresión de sus ojos.

Denotaban confusión y tristeza...

¿Que deberé contestarle?...No quiero herirlo, pero tampoco quiero engañarme a mí misma...- Sora empezó a reflexionar sus sentimientos, recordando cada instante en que su gran amigo la ayudaba - Ken...tantas veces me has brindado tus cuidados, y siempre estabas ahí cuando necesitaba una palabra de aliento...siempre estabas ahi. Sin embargo...sólo te puedo querer como amigo...

No pudo continuar. Fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon, y sin pedir permiso entraron Sarah y Anna corriendo en busca de Sora.

¡Sora! Tienes que venir rápido hay muchisisisima gente esperando escuchar la nueva obra de...Mí..a...- Su querida amiga Anna se detuvo al hablar, al ver salir a la persona que buscaban, con no muy buena cara que digamos, y una expresión de tristeza rara en ella...¿Sora¿Estás bien?

¿Eh? Ah si Anna...-Dijo Sora, con el intento de una sonrisa forzada ¿La nueva obra de Mía has dicho¡Pues vamos a escucharla! Ya quisiera saber que papel me ha tocado...- Mientras Sora caminaba con su 'alegría' hacia la puerta para salir, las otras dos presentes se quedaron unos momentos preguntándose el porqué de la actitud de la muchacha de cabello rosado...

Anna...¿Notaste lo mismo que yo- Sarah estaba preocupada, esa expresión en el rostro de Sora aparecía sólo si sucedía algo extremadamente malo...

Si...pero mejor por ahora la distraemos un poco con la nueva obra, ya habrá tiempo para una explicación por parte de Sora - Dijo Anna.

* * *

¡No sé porqué tenemos que estar todos reunidos si es sólo un pequeño adelanto de la obra- Dijo May Wong, una chica de largos cabellos negro azulados, con profundos ojos del mas intenso azul. Se caracterizaba por ser de mucho caracter, hasta el punto de posesiva si se quiere. Había aprendido, gracias a Sora, a amar al escenario, y al valor de las sonrisas.

Si. Ella al principio actuaba, para ser la 'sucesión de Layla', y no dejarle aquel importante puesto a su rival, Sora Naegino. Compitió incluso con ella, para ser la compañera de Leon. Pero todo cambia, y ahora eran mejores amigas, y la apoyaba en lo que podía, dándole ánimos, o presionándola. Según ella, su 'rival' era extremadamente despistada, y a veces indecisa.

¿Su constelación? Tauro. Y sí que la representaba bien, el signo de la paciencia y perseverancia, hasta llegar, a veces, a la terquedad.

Ya tranquila May, pronto nos encontraremos con Sora y las chicas - La pelirroja domadora de diábolos había ido a buscar a su compañera, aunque claro, ésta a regañadientes aceptó ir. Mientras iban caminando, hacia el salón, en el rostro de Rosetta se podía apreciar preocupación. Y después de esa noche, quien no lo estaría, la persona que admiraba y adoraba, se encontraba destrozada y ella no sabía que hacer...

* * *

Kalos, el jefe del escenario Kaleido se encontraba recordando la conversación telefónica que había tenido con el Dios de la Muerte, la noche anterior, no le convencía la petición de Leon Oswald, pero accedió a ella...

_Flash Back_

Si...entiendo...como has hecho mucho por el escenario, dejaré que te tomes libres el tiempo que estas pidiendo...no, no te preocupes que no significa que tu contrato termine...sólo procura regresar...Adios - Colgó.

_Fin del Flash Back_

El silencio reinaba en la oficina. Hasta que, la puerta se abrió lentamente, para dejar paso a una figura esbelta, femenina.

Kalos, necesito hablar contigo - Era su Sarah. Hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios, ojos castaños, y qué decir de la melodiosa voz que poseía. Tantas veces lo había ayudado al dueño del escenario Kaleido a superar los altibajos por los que sufrió hasta llegar al esplendor alcanzado. Siempre lo apoyó. Siempre estuvo ahí. Sin embargo aclarar sus sentimientos con ella le había costado demasiado...Kalos rió para si mismo al recordar a aquel simpático 'conejito del amor' que le ayudó a entablar la relación que siempre quiso con esa persona traviesa de voz angelical.

¿Qué pasa Sarah¿Es acaso la decisión que tomé con respecto a Sora y Yuri- Kalos era perpicaz. No era común aquella seriedad en su pareja.

Todos se están reuniendo en los vestidores para saber de la nueva obra de Mía, supongo que tambien te la habrá comentado, la idea me gusta, pero no entiendo porqué como pareja de Sora, has puesto a Yuri y no Leon...- Para entonces Sarah ya se encontraba al lado del escritorio de Kalos, y éste solamente se encontraba pensativo, apoyandose en los codos arriba de su escritorio.

Fue idea de Layla, ella me lo pidió realmente, y Yuri...accedió. Bien sabes que él no le negaría nada a Layla - Kalos volteó a verla, y no pudo evitar su sonrojo al verla tan deslumbrante con la luz que accedía por la pequeña ventana. Y tan rápido como la miró, volvió a su posición inicial, causando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su acompañante.

Ay Kalos, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti - Y lentamente, Sarah fué acercandose a su pareja, colocando sus manos en los hombros de aquel sujeto para tener un punto de apoyo, que luego fué cambiado por las grandes manos del piel morena que se situaron en su cintura para lograr sentarla en sus piernas.

Una vez mas cómodos, emprendieron un juego de roces entre sus bocas, como parte del juego de seducción al que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Hasta que él, impaciente ya, posó firmemente sus labios, en aquel manantial que era su boca. A pesar de la brusquedad del principio el beso fué suave, con el amor a flor de piel.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco. Y decidieron separarse; Sarah tenía que ver cómo estaba la charla del elenco del escenario con Mía. Suponía que había tenido éxito, la idea era muy buena pero de todas formas habría que esperar. Y Kalos por su parte debía empezar a ver el presupuesto que tenían para realizar la obra. Ese negocio no era fácil.

Vendré a verte luego Kalos - Dijo la joven rubia a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, y salía del despacho contoneando sus caderas de forma sensual. Y cómo no, el jefe del lugar se sonrojó de sobremanera. Todavía no se acostumbraba al pasional amor de su pareja...

* * *

¿Ya se encuentra la mayoría aquí? ...Bien, les comentaré brevemente el tema de la obra, puesto que aún debo hacerle unos cambios y agregarle escenas - Mía Guillem, la guionista del escenario Kaleido¿cuándo empezó a crecer esta habilidad? Desde que creó la página web del lugar donde los sueños de todos se encontraban, dedicandose a la parte de historias originales, ya que por la constantes renuncias que había en aquel entonces no podía colocar fotos de todos. Todo lo contrario ahora, cada vez había mas gente soñadora, deseosa de entrar. ¿Su primer éxito? Freedom. Aclamada por el público, hasta el punto de agotar entradas. Ahí fue cuando comenzó todo, ahora era ella la que se dedicaba a la mayoría de los guiones, ya sea con historias originales, o adaptando algunas ya conocidas.

¡Ya cuéntanos de que trata! No tengo todo el día - May se levantó dentro del 'público' y exigió que el tema avanzara mas rápido. Sora, que estaba presente allí no pudo hacer mas que reirse nerviosamente. La muchacha de cabellos azules nunca cambiaría.

B-bueno...les contaré, la nueva obra del escenario Kaleido ser�: El fantasma de la Ópera - En toda la habitación se escuchó un ligero murmullo de sorpresa y comentarios de varios artistas, algunos fascinados, otros emocionados, como tambien aquellos que la idea no convencía mucho, pero no dejarían de probarlo. Al fin y al cabo hay que arriesgar para ganar. - Les dire brevemente cómo será el reparto de los personajes principales, por supuesto Sora será Cristina Daé, el joven Yuri será el Fantasma de la Ópera, May representará a Carlota, la 'rival' si se quiere de Cristina, Rosetta será una dama de compañía de Sora. Eso es por el momento, pronto decidiré los otros papeles...

Eh...¿Mía? Y...¿el joven...Leon¿Qué papel representar�- La voz de Sora sonaba insegura, como temiendo algo. Si, pero no faltaba 'algo' sino 'alguien'. Y era porque sólo con él se sentía completamente segura. Segura en esos brazos que tantas veces la abrazaron, ya sea en las obras y en otras ocasiones, sin embargo la voz de Mía sacó a Sora de sus recuerdos y ensoñaciones.

Sora...el joven Leon...regresará a Francia...-Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría al ángel de ojos castaños...

"_¿Regresar�?...No...¡No puede!...Tiene que ser una broma, el jefe le dijo que no tendría el protagónico conmigo pero...¿irse?"- _Sin pensarlo siquiera, Sora Naegino se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida empapando su rostro de lágrimas _- "¿Por qué siento esto?...¿Por qué me entristece tanto que se aleje de mi?...Será acaso porque..."_

Al estar llegando a las habitaciones, tropezó con alguien, no sabía quien era, había cerrado los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas de tristeza siguieran naciendo, pero fué inevitable. Y ahora se encontraba en los brazos de alguien sin poder parar de llorar...hasta que escuchó su voz...

Sora...¿que pasa- La susodicha abrió sus ojos enormemente ante la sorpresa que le causó saber entre los brazos de quien estaba. Si. La persona por la que lloraba se encontraba abrazándola tiernamente, con el fin, quizás de tranquilizarla. Él no sólo buscaba eso, quería sentirla, su calor, su aroma. Los cabellos plateados del joven Leon, se balanceaban con gracia por la brisa matinal. Mientras que Sora no sentía esa brisa, sólo sus brazos, brindándoles calor.

Aunque en ese momento no querría mas calor del que ya sentía aumentar y situarse en su rostro. ¿Por qué?

Por que el joven Leon, sin previo aviso se separó de su amada secreta, para mirarla a sus ojos, sólo quería contemplarlos...pero el corazón ganó a su razón, y agarró con suavidad la pequeña mano de ella, para entrelazarla con la suya, a la vez que la otra mano, tanteaba despacio, sensual el cuello de su ángel.

Agachó su rostro, lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclaran, y él los sellara con un beso.

Sora, quien no le tenía miedo ni a la muerte, abrió sus ojos, no entendía nada, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y su mente se nublaba, no podía pensar bien...hasta que decidió sólo 'dejarse llevar'. Empezó a corresponder el beso, al principio con timidez, puesto que nunca nadie la había besado, pero hábilmente, supo cómo manejar aquellos labios, que la invitaban a arder en las llamas.

Mientras que sus manos, optaron por colocarse en la nuca de su amante acariciando con una mezcla de pasión y delicadeza los cabellos, ahora revueltos de él. Pero...él no se quedaría atrás, la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de ella, recorria la fina cintura, que para suerte de él, la tenía descubierta. No sabía si se encontraba en el cielo por el placer que sentía al acariciar el vientre de la mujer, o estar quemándose en el infierno por todo el calor que sentía recorrerlo. Y supo que sólo ella, su amada Sora, podría hacerlo sentir así, como un ser que sólo puede respirar por la boca de ella.

El beso empezó a tornarse mas pasional...Y sus lenguas lentamente emprendieron una danza de las que ellos, y nadie mas, tendría conocimiento...Pero, empezó a faltar el aire, y optaron por separarse, no sin antes que Leon mordiera en señal de posesión el labio inferior de Sora. Quien se estremeció ante este último contacto, lanzando un suspiro.

Y ahora, estando, aún abrazados, y con sus frentes juntas, fué cuando ella intentó recordar cómo había terminado en esta situación y no halla sido sólo un sueño...No. No era un sueño, pero ¿cómo había terminado asi? Lo recordó.

Jo-joven Leon...es...¿ES VERDAD QUE VUELVE A FRANCIA- La pelirrosada se separó bruscamente de él, necesitaba saber si era cierto...y eso porque con este beso lo pudo comprender. Lo amaba. Acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos, y no quería que se alejara de ella. Sin embargo, la situación era otra...

Si...Me voy a Francia a arreglar unos asuntos...Quería verte...para despedirme, mi avión sale en la tarde. - Leon volvió a su posición seria y distante, no quería, si fuera por él, viviría en los brazos de Sora...

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _(El tiempo en pausa está)

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _(Por comenzar a moverse)

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _(Hay tantas cosas que no puedo olvidar)

¡Pero yo!...lo necesito...lo...quiero...- Dijo casi en un susurro, pero fué escuchado por él.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_ (Mañana, a esta hora)

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _(Yo probablemente estaré llorando)

_Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_ (Yo probablemente estaré pensando en ti)

¡Ya te lo dije!...Esta fue mi despedida - Y se alejó, a paso rápido, para subirse a un auto que lo esperaba. Su vuelo saldría dentro de unas horas, y no podía estar mas allí.

_You will always be inside my heart (_Tu siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón)

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _(Tu siempre tendrás tu lugar en mi)

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too (_Espero que yo tenga un lugar en tu corazón tambien

_Now and forever you are still the one (_Ahora y por siempre tu serás todavía el único

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _(Es aún una canción de amor)

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_ (Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción)

_-"¿Por qué?...Se va, y me deja aquí luego de que...nos besamos, y descubro que lo amo...¿por qué?" - _Sora abatida, se quedó alli, arrodillada en el suelo, buscando una razón para todo lo que había sucedido. No la encontraba. Y el cielo, parecía sentir su tristeza, amenazando con grandes nubarrones grises que pronto descargarían sus lágrimas...justo como lo estaba haciendo ella ahora...

* * *

-A la constelación de Sagitario...- Fool abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa- le están quitando su brillo...y esa es...la constelación de Escorpión...

Fool observó el cielo, a través de la ventana, se desataría una tormenta probablemente, y no sólo en el cielo, sino tambien en el corazón de su amada niña...

Sentimientos...él había sentido eso hace años, quien sabe ya cuántos. Cuando lo único que quería era que su princesa recuperara la sonrisa. Y no dejaría que Sora la perdiera, nunca la dejaría sola...

Mi niña...no te preocupes...siempre estaré allí...- Dicho esto, Fool siguió mirando pensativo el cielo...

* * *

Desde fuera podía verse una gran mansión, y dentro de ella...una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba hablando por teléfono...

Kalos...quisiera saber cómo va el asunto que te encargué...-Layla y sus refinados modales, se paseaba elegante con el teléfono en mano, mientras era observada por una tercera persona...- Ya veo...con que Leon volvió a Francia, no me lo esperaba. Bueno, quiero que me tengas al tanto de todo lo que ocurra. Adios.

¿Así que Leon volvió a escapar? No es raro en él, sólo evade las confrontaciones - Dijo Yuri tomando un sorbo de su café.¿Piensas todavía que esto es lo correcto?

No me cuestiones Yuri, para conseguir lo que quiero, se deben hacer algunos sacrificios...- Layla le dió la espalda a su acompañante...gran error. El joven ruso aprovechó el momento para abrazarla, mientras hundía su rostro en el sedoso cabello de la rubia, que se encontraba sorprendida, para luego cerrar los ojos, y disfrutar del contacto.

Y hablando de sacrificios...¿cuándo le dirás a tu padre de lo nuestro? Quiero saber la fecha de mi muerte...-Rió por lo bajo, para Layla, su 'novio' tenía un sentido del humor algo extraño, pero aún así lo amaba. Se dió la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con su 'captor' y sonreirle coquetamente...

Sabes bien que él te respeta mucho, pero para mis planes es mejor que no se sepa nada todavía...-Yuri por un momento creyó ver en la mirada de Layla dureza, como para prevenirse de 'algo'. Sin duda la princesa se había acostumbrado demasiado a su coraza de piedra. Pero, él agradeció a los dioses haberle dado paciencia, y fue asi como poco a poco, se adentró en ese corazón, y descubrió a la Layla que en realidad era: comprensiva, dulce y apasionada. Rió para él, ante este último pensamiento. ¿La constelación de ella? Leo. Y como era de esperarse, no sólo le gustaba lo mejor, sino tambien una relación fogosa.

¿Que te parece si dejamos la charla para mas tarde- Dijo Yuri tomando su mentón para quemarla con sus besos. Algo a lo que ella nunca se negaba, y es mas, respondía gustosa. Le encantaba como él la trataba.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**¡NO ME MATEN¡QUIERO VIVIR! UUU...

Cómo muchos pidieron escenas LeonxSora pues la hice...pero no se preocupen que habrán muchas mas! lo que pasa es que la ida de nuestro querido Leon es parte de la historia para hacerla mas interesante, si no ustedes no la leerían! Asi que no se preocupen, que despues de algunas vueltas, estos protagonistas volverán a estar juntos.

Me costó bastante la parte de los besos U en el sentido de vergüencita , no sé cómo le haré si en un futuro aparece una escena lemon en el fic xDDD ((ejem, y eso que leído bastante de eso U ))

Y tambien como podrán ver, ya incorporé a la parejita YurixLayla que tambien me gusta mucho, y mas adelante veremos que mas sucede xD...¿Vieron que en este capitulo no aparece Ken?... El chico tendrá mas participacion mas adelante

Con respecto a la canción en la parte dramática del fic xD...es de Hikaru Utada, y es la canción que le dió nombre al fic por así decirlo, ya que se llama "First Love". Me emociona mucho esa canción. Es hermosa, por eso la quise incluir, si pueden escuchenla que no se van a arrepentir

Ahora las contestaciones de los reviews:

KITTYNEGINO: Muchas gracias por el review! Fuiste la primera en hacerlo, por eso estoy muy contenta . Y creeme que estoy igual que vos...pronto empiezo el colegio T-T...otro año de tortura...pero bue! animo!

Chise naegino: Tranqui tranqui que Leon se queda con Sora, aunque en el medio los haré sufrir un poquito xDD ((sádica yo? noooooooo jajajaja)). La obra en este cap. ya se sabe, pero lo de Layla...todavía es secreto jujuju Gracias por tu review!

cpnytao: Me gustó eso de que represento bien a cada personaje o trato de ser lo mas fiel posible al animé, asi la historia es mas real Además de que me encanta la personalidad de cada uno, por eso no las cambio xDDD y Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste en el review!

SaYo-Yukishiro: Jaja que conste que te concedí en este capítulo la escena romántica de LeonxSora que me pediste! Y por lo de las intrigas...jujuju me encanta hacerlas, asi es mas emocionante o no? Gracias por el review!

Harumi: Ohhh - gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste en tu review! Me puso muy feliz al ver que tanto a vos como a varias les gustó mi historia Asi que no te preocupes que seguiré la historia! Y con mucho gusto, juju ah, y yo tambien adoro la parejilla LeonxSora asi que esos se quedan juntos! xD Muchas gracias por el review!


	3. La misma de siempre

"Hablando"

"_Pensando"_

**First Love**

Capítulo 3:'La misma de siempre'

Ya había terminado la reunión con Mía para ver el nuevo tema de la obra a estrenar. Sería algo complicada la escenografía, pero nada que Ken Robbins no pueda hacer.

Él se había encargado de las obras del Escenario Kaleido desde hace ya unos años. Su problema del corazón no le había permitido mas. Creyó que su sueño era subir al escenario como un acróbata mas...hasta que llegó ella. Sora Naegino, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había ayudado, y sin embargo lo seguiría haciendo con gusto. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a enamorarse de ella? Ni él lo sabía...suponía que desde que la vió, cuando llegó tarde a la audición. Si. Fue amor a primera vista.

Pero para el joven de mirada celeste existía una duda...O ¿era mas bien temor? Desconocía completamente los sentimientos de Sora hacia él. Es cierto que se le había declarado, pero momentos antes, las palabras dichas por ese ángel de cabellos rosados, lo adentró en una confusión...¿Podría ser que ella sólo lo viera como un amigo? Era posible...Era cierto.

Ya lo sabía, ella sólo tenía ojos para el escenario, sin embargo, últimamente...notaba como ella era mas atenta con una persona...su compañero...Leon Oswald.

¿Lo odiaba? No estaba del todo seguro...¿Lo envidiaba? Seguro. Siempre estando cerca de Sora, abrazándola, rozando su piel, y hasta con sus bocas a excasos centímetros de distancia. Como cuando hicieron la técnica angelical. Todo el público expectante, por si la pareja de acróbatas se convirtiese en algo más...

Mientras que él, un simple estadounidense encargado de las instalaciones y demas obligaciones, la apoyaba emocionalmente, dándole a entender que él siempre tendría un momento para ella, y hasta la eternidad misma.

Rayos. Eso fue lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los grandes nubarrones negros, amenazantes a una terrible tormenta, se acercaban rápidamente, a la vez que algunas gotas comenzaban, juguetonas, a caer.

Decidió correr. Tenía que llegar hasta los dormitorios, puesto que le habían avisado de un par de fallas en las tuberías y Sarah se encontraba ocupada...

"Con Kalos seguro..."-Dijo el joven rubio, sabía de esa relación, Sora fué quien los ayudó a declararse...Otra vez ella¿Es que no podía dejar de aparecer en su mente?- "¿Sora?" -Creyó, era un espejismo a causa de la visión borrosa por el agua cayendo. Pero no una vez que pudo acercarse lo suficiente, la encontró, arrodillada en el suelo, como si el mundo se le hubiera venido encima...-"¡Sora¿Que te sucede?...Contesta por favor..."

"¿Ken?..."- El característico brillo en los ojos de Sora no se hallaba, sólo se apreciaba un profundo vacío. Y Ken, por poco y sentía que podía descifrar su alma.-"¡Leon!...EL JOVEN LEON...¿Dónde est�?...Dímelo Ken..." - Dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

"_Entonces ya se enteró_..." - Fue lo primero que se cruzó por su mente. Le partía el corazón verla así, y mas por esa persona a la cual envidiaba...-"Mejor vayamos a resguardarnos de la lluvia Sora, pescarás un resfriado..."

"�¡NO ME IMPORTA! YO SÓLO QUIERO VER AL JOVEN LE..." -No pudo terminar su frase. Se hallaba estresada desde el día anterior, y el shock recibido momentos atrás fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se desmayó en los brazos de Ken. Mientras que este rapidamente la llevó, cargándola en sus brazos hasta su cuarto.

* * *

"Ahh...por fin terminamos la reunión con el jefe..."- Mía se hallaba saliendo de la oficina del susodicho, acompañada por Sarah y Jack - "Por suerte la señorita Kathy desde Hollywood me estuvo ayudando, aunque a veces me da un poco de miedo..." - La expresión de la pelirroja pasó de una de cansancio a una sonrisa forzada acompañada de una gotita sobre su cabeza.

"AJAJAJA, no te preocupes Mía, ahora ya que tienes la idea, sólo tienes que profundizar en el guión" -La voz de Sarah se hizo escuchar, Jack había tomado por otra dirección, por lo tanto por el pasillo sólo se escuchaban los tacones de la rubia y los ligeros pasos de su acompañante...

Pero de pronto, se empezaron a escuchar mas pasos...¡muchos mas!. Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con tres figuras que avanzaban con rapidez hacia el lugar donde se encontraban...

"¡VENGAN RÁPIDO ALGO LE HA PASADO A SORA!" - May fué la primera en hablar, su manera tan directa, le hacía dar cualquier noticia sin rodeo alguno, en este caso de urgencia...beneficioso.

"¿Cómo?...¿A Sora?" - La joven escritora no lo creía, aunque tampoco entendía mucho...

"Si, Ken nos llamó para decirnos que Sora se había desmayado y ¡que se encontraban en los dormitorios!" - Rosetta se hallaba preocupada, pocas veces sentía tanto miedo. Y eso es porque quien le había devuelto su sonrisa, su mayor símbolo de admiración, se encontraba mal.

"¡Vamos!...¡En el camino les contaremos un poco mas!" -Dijo Anna a la vez que emprendía de nuevo la carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sora. Ella había sido la primera en enterarse por parte de Ken. Y claro que la sorprendió, pero no tanto...se lo veía venir...Su amiga no tenía buena cara en la mañana, tampoco vió que halla comido algo en el desayuno o en el almuerzo. Y eso la tenía preocupada...como a todos...

* * *

Quiso levantarse de la cama. No pudo. Una fuerza la presionaba a quedarse en esa posición. Y estando medio dormida no entendía bien lo que sucedía...hasta que lo recordó.

"_Estaba con Yuri...sonó el teléfono ¿Quien era...? Ah si, Kalos...Corté con él, y luego ..."- _No quiso recordar mas. En el rostro de Layla se formó un fuerte sonrojo. Y no era para menos si había estado con _él. _

¿Cuántas horas habrían estado haciéndolo? No lo sabía. En esos momentos lo que menos le importó fue la hora. No creía lo fogosa que era su relación, bastaba un beso con una pisca de pasión...para que terminaran en la cama. Pero...¿Cómo podría ella resistirse a los encantos del joven ruso?

Flash Back

"¿Que te parece si dejamos la charla para mas tarde?" - Dijo Yuri tomando su mentón para quemarla con sus besos. Algo a lo que ella nunca se negaba, y es mas, respondía gustosa. Le encantaba como él la trataba.

Y claro, el joven de enigmáticos ojos violeta, la complacía. Su 'princesa', como le gustaba llamarle, merecía lo mejor. Por lo tanto, comenzó a besarle con una pasión desenfrenada, queriendo indicarle que haría cualquier cosa por ella. El beso, mientras, seguía creciendo, y Yuri empezó a hacer uso de su lengua para profundizarlo mas. Recorría cada parte de esa cavidad húmeda y deliciosa.

Layla, por su parte, dejaba que sus manos hicieran lo suyo...recorrer la espalda del ruso, por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel. Quería sentirlo. Necesitaba sentirlo. La presión de esos últimos días había sido devastadora, y con él renovaba sus fuerzas.

¿Sexo rápido? No. Los sentimientos de Layla eran genuinos. Sentía un profundo amor por él y sabía, tambien, que su amor era correspondido. ¿Que cuándo se declararon? Cuando el apuesto acróbata de cabellos rubios casi blancos, le ayudó a perfeccionar la técnica angelical, para enfrentar a Sora.

Pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora, sinceramente, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en los besos que Yuri le proporcionaba en su cuello. Iba lento, degustando el sabor de su cuello...y por acto de posesión, solía, a veces, morderle levemente. Y eso era solamente porque le encanta sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos, sintiendo que desfallecía.

Mientras las grandes manos del joven, recorrían el camino ya experimentado de sus caderas, llegando a sus muslos. Una vez allí, la levantó, haciendo que la rubia rodeara su cintura con sus largas piernas, fuente de deseo de cualquier hombre. Entonces ágilmente se encaminó hacia el cuarto de ella.

"¿Que...tramas...Yuri?" -Su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios carmines lanzando pequeños gemidos de placer...Así era como se encontraba la señorita Hamilton, y era increible que todavía tuviera razón como para articular toda una frase...

"Amarte...hacerte sentir lo que ningun otro hombre pudo..." -Podría decirse que él si estaba conciente de sus actos...situación que no duraría mucho por el grado de excitación que sentía.

Ya habían llegado al cuarto. Abrió la puerta de una patada e ingresó. La habitación era sencilla y a la vez refinada, con los muebles necesarios llenos de detalles en dorado. Una gran y costosa cama de dos plazas, mesas de luz a ambos lados, un tocador con su respectivo asiento y un enorme sofá situado debajo de la ventana. El gusto, impecable. Digno de una princesa.

En poco pasos, el ruso de cuerpo increiblemente sexy, se encontraba frente a la cama. Depositó a su amante suavemente, mientras él se quitaba la camisa...De repente había empezado a sentir mucho calor...

Fin del Flash Back

Ya mas despierta, Layla intentó, sin éxito, zafarse del abrazo que le proporcionaba su novio. El joven Yuri la tenía apresada por la espalda, con su brazo rodeando su cintura, y sin ninguna intención de moverse...

"Yuri...sé que estas despierto...es tarde..." -Fue directa, tenía asuntos pendientes y no le gustaba llegar tarde a ninguno. Tampoco se cruzaba por su mente el hecho de faltar a una cita.

"Sólo un poco mas Layla..." -Su ruego no fue escuchado, la mujer se levantó rápida y bruscamente, caminando desnuda rapidamente hacia el baño privado. Sólo necesitaba una ducha, un buen traje, y estaría lista.

* * *

_-"¿Dónde estoy?...Está oscuro..." _-Sora se encontraba en plena oscuridad, sólo existía la nada, pero a los pocos instantes pudo divisar una figura...- _"eh?...Joven Leon?..." _- Si. Era él, de eso estaba segura, pero no lo entendía, se estaba alejando velozmente, y ella a pesar de correr no lo alcanzaba -_ "�¡VUELVA JOVEN LEON!...por favor_" - No le quedaban fuerzas y se dejó caer al suelo, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas partían de sus ojos...

"¿Sora?...¿Estas bien?" - La joven nombrada fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco, como si pesaran, y cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz del atardecer que entraba por su ventana, pudo divisar a todos sus amigos y a la persona que le hablaba, quien no era otro que Ken...pero ¿dónde estaba?

"¿D-donde...estoy...? "- Pronunció debilmente, su cabeza no razonaba del todo bien todavía.

"Estas en tu cuarto...Ken le avisó a Anna que te desmayaste, y apenas nos enteramos ¡vinimos a ver como estabas!" -La persona que habló fue Sarah. Siempre tenía una palabra para todo y ésta no fue la excepción.

"Pero Sora...¿Qué te pasó?..." - Preguntó Rosetta a la vez que se acercaba a la cama para tomar de la mano a su amiga.

"Eh...pues...yo..." - Sora desvió la mirada, la verdad es que no quería contar lo acontecido con Leon hace...-"Un momento¿Cuánto he dormido?"

Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina fuerza que adquirió la chica de cabellos rosados, pero rapidamente tomaron las cosas en serio, de vuelta, para explicarle todo.

"Pues desde que nosotras llegamos...habrán pasado...¿Seis horas?...Si, creo q si " - Mia decidió hablar, puesto que ella siempre tenía en cuenta la hora, y como no hacerlo... ¡Si siempre le hacían escribir obras contra reloj!

"¿QUEEEEE?...¿TANTO?..." - Sora no creía lo que escuchaba, pero le resultaba comprensible, había dormido muy poco por la noticia de Ken de ayer y...-"_¡Kyaaa¡Ken está aca! Y yo no tengo su respuesta..." - _Mientras pensaba todo esto, miraba para ambos lados, zamarreaba los brazos para arriba y abajo, y qué decir de sus ojitos...eran espirales. Este hecho hizo que todos retrocedieran unos pasos atrás con pequeñas gotitas sobre sus cabezas, pero todos pensaron lo mismo 'La misma Sora de siempre'

Pero Ken, sí se dió cuenta del porqué de su comportamiento...era él. De seguro no tendría su respuesta...y lo esperaba. Si, ya lo sabía. En cuanto recojió a Sora al momento de desmayarse ella lo único que hacía era derramar lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia y pronunciar el nombre del acróbata Leon. Por lo tanto, como buen caballero, sabía aceptar cuándo se es derrotado, y optaría por retirarse...

"_Prefiero que sea feliz con otro a que se entristezca sólo por complacerme_" - Y así, mientras las demás chicas le subían los ánimos a Sora, contándole cosas de la nueva obra, él se dirigía a la puerta silencioso, saliendo del lugar. Al estar afuera, se recargó sobre una pared, cansado, pero una sonrisa surcaba su rostro...

* * *

Ya había pasado medio viaje en el avión...y el famoso acróbata Leon Oswald se encontraba dentro de él, repasando mentalmente, los asuntos que tendría que atender al llegar a Francia, y sin quererlo, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos castaños se le aparecía, dejándolo distraído y en sueños...¡Pero no!

Ese no era el momento de romanticismos. Había decidido viajar a Francia para investigar de 'esa' tecnica que venía atormentándolo desde hace días. La había escuchado por boca de unas personas que hablaban entre ellas, y desde ese entonces un deseo se apoderó de él. El deseo de realizarla junto con su amada Sora. Pero él, tomaba las cosas con mucha precaución y sabía que debía averiguar mas, y una de las pocas personas que la debía conocer era su antigüo entrenador...

* * *

"Al fin pude llegar..."- Al frente de las puertas del escenario Kaleido se hallaba un muchacho bastante alto, de largos cabellos ondulados y castaños. Y eran esos mismos, los que tapaban parte de su cara dejándo ver sólo un ojo de este apuesto joven.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraban llegando las inseparables amigas ese fantástico lugar donde los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Quienes iban adelante eran Sora, Mia y Anna. A la vez que unos pasos mas atrás se encontraban Rosetta, May y Sarah.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sora se sentía observada y al girar su mirada, se halló con un hombre que le era extrañamente familiar. ¿Por qué extrañamente? Simple. Nunca lo había visto, y aún asi creía conocerlo de 'algún' otro lugar.

Por su parte, el misterioso personaje, sólo atinó a sonreir al ver como su mirada se cruzaba con la de Sora, formando un lazo invisible para los demás, y sin embargo, tan real para ellos dos...

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** SIIII! AL FIN TERMINÉ EL 3º CAPITULO! (Yuuko se emociona mucho xD) Perdon por tardar tanto, es que estaba con falta de inspiración por el temible comienzo a clases...(empiezo este lunes 7 de marzo, por lo tanto tardaré un poco mas en subir cada capitulo ...)

Muchas, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews! Nunca pensé que les iba a gustar tanto la historia nn Y en cada capítulo trato de mejorar, haciendolo mas interesante, tratando de expresar mejor los sentimientos de cada personaje, y claro...cada vez mas enriedos e intrigas¿Quien será el nuevo personaje? Jujuju...pronto lo sabrán!

Para las amantes de SoraxLeon (ejem...me incluyo xD) ¿Vieron que ya Ken se resignó de Sora? jajaja pobrecito me da pena! Pero igual Sora se queda con Leon (Por más pena que me des Ken no te haré pareja de Sora jajajajaja xDDD)

Ahora! Una anécdota curiosa! Resulta que hoy fui a una librería y me puse a ver esos libros que tienen nombres con los significados (para que los padres le pongan al bebé) y me puse a buscar los nombres de los personajes! (Que no sean japoneses...Sora no estás incluida aunque todos sabemos que significa 'cielo' )

Y me resultó muy gracioso las coincidencias que habían! por ejemplo...Layla significa "La que es bella"; Leon "El que es rudo y valiente"; y Anna "La llena de gracia" ((jajaja este último me mata, no es gracia divina justamente lo que tiene Anna xD sino la otra gracia :P ))

Ahora si paso a las contestaciones de reviews, porque deben estar cansados de leer tantas tonterías xDD

connie: Aqui ya tienes el 3º capítulo! Y no te preocupes que aunque tarde un poco para la próxima la seguiré eso tengo por seguro! Muchas gracias por el review!

SaYo-Yukishiro: ¿En serio te robe la respiración con el beso de SoraxLeon? (A Yuuko le salen lagrimitas de felicidad!) Me alegra muchisimo! La verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir besos, asi que trataré de mejorar para que te sigan gustando las escenas de esta pareja tan linda y amorosa! En este cap. si aparece mucho Ken pero como habras leido sólo para dejarle el paso a Leon ;) espero eso te halla gustado! Muchisimas gracias por el review! nn

Kittynaegino: Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir mi fic, aunque como ya te dije, al igual que vos, yo empiezo el colegio (el lunes) asi que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir, pero ojo! No significa que lo deje! ;) (Le tomé mucho cariño a este fic) Muchas gracias por el review!

yoo: Como podrás haber leído te concedí lo que pediste! xD Bastante LaylaxYuri hubo en este capítulo (hasta acercarse al lime) asi que espero que estés contenta y te halla gustado! Gracias por el review!

Chise naegino: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Y me pone muy contenta que te hallan gustado los besos entre las parejillas, y ¿de verdad me quedan bien las escenas entre Sora y Leon? Ahh que felicidad! - Tambien muchas gracias por los comentarios de que escribo muy bien y que mi ortografía es buena jaja. Espero te halla gustado este capítulo Muchas gracias por el review! nn

Sora Love: Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Los papacitos que aparecen en este adorable animé...son...� (Yuuko babea el teclado...) Me gustó que me dijeras que mi manera de redactar es tal como la serie nn. Yo estoy esperando el 1º cap de tu historia! Te deseo mucha suerte con eso y Muchas gracias por el review!

Kathy-Li: ¿Te desquicias leyendo mi fic? jajaja pobre Ken, ta bien que a veces es un poco tonto, pero acogotarlo no, pobrecito xDDD Y tranquila que la pareja principal de este fic es SoraxLeon¿Te gustó el 3º cap? Espero que si Muchas gracias por el review! nn

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H: Gracias por el abrazo de osito! nn ¿En verdad es el primer fic que no es Yaoi que lees? Pues entonces es un honor para mi! Y por Leon...ya va a volver...todo a su tiempo ;) jaja Ojalá te halla gustado el 3º capítulo Muchas gracias por el review! nn

Mariangela: Aunque no lo creas, apenas vi tu review me puse a ver esto de los premios Kaleido Star Universe! Y me gustó mucho todo, y ya me hice miembro de su grupo! ((sisi, soy yuukoichihara17 xD o Guadalupe nn)) Ya quiero que llegue Abril xD Muchas gracias por el review nn

ady: Aqui tienes la actualización! Y con ella espero que nadie me quiera matar por todas las vueltas que le hago al fic xDDD y Gracias por decir que me está quedando muy bien y tambien gracias por el review!


	4. La ilusión estelar

"Hablando"

"_Pensando"_

**First Love**

Capítulo 4:'La ilusión estelar'

Habían decidido salir de los dormitorios, para salir a caminar un poco, y de paso, aventurarse en el maravilloso escenario Kaleido. Quizás para practicar un poco las acrobacias. El hecho de que la obra de Mía estuviera escribiéndose, no significaba que no tuvieran nada para hacer.

Ya Sora pudo recobrar su natural jovialidad y alegría, fácilmente contagiosa. Si. Lo más probable es que sin Sora, el escenario no tendría el mismo esplendor. O a la verdadera estrella.

El aire era refrescante. La lluvia había arrasado con todo rastro de calor dando paso a una temperatura agradable y fresca. La gente salía de sus hogares para caminar por los alrededores. Las nubes, blancas y esponjosas invitaban a dar uso de la imaginación, para deducir con ellas las formas mas inusuales o simples.

Y ellas caminando. Desde hacía tiempo que venían siendo unas amigas inseparables. Ellas si daban a entender lo que realmente significaba el concepto de amigo. Una persona inseparable, que te acompaña, no importa qué clase de momento sea, para brindarte su apoyo y consejos, según el caso.

Estamos hablando de...¿Ya lo saben verdad? Si. Sora, Mía, Anna, Rosetta, May y Sarah.

Mientras se entretenían hablando de temas casuales, iban divisando ya su adorado escenario...Pero a nuestra querida estrella algo le llamó la atención...¿o era alguien? Y a medida que avanzaban, en aquella misteriosa silueta se hacían visibles sus rasgos. Cabello largo...quizás tanto como el del acróbata francés Leon, y de un color castaño. Y sus ojos, sí que llamaban la atención, de un color miel cálido, pero que expresaban tanta frialdad...

A la vez que el grupo de amigas, cuando ya habían llegado a las puertas de su destino, decididas a cruzarlo; Sora no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos tan...¿familiares? No lo entendía. No lo conocía y aún así sentía que podría poner su vida en las manos de aquel sujeto.

"Disculpe hermosa señorita...¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra la oficina del dueño de este maravilloso escenario?"- Pronunció el hombre con una amplia sonrisa, al ver como Sora Naegino quedaba prendada de su mirada, y a los segundos de hecha la pregunta reaccionaba como si de un sueño se tratara.

"Ah. Si...señor..."- Sora no sabía cómo continuar y para ese entonces ya todas sus amigas se habían reunido con ella para averiguar qué pasaba...y quién era ese joven.

"Dígame Erik" - En todas apareció una cara de asombro. Las palabras del joven no era justamente lo que había causado esa impresión a todas las chicas...si no mas bien lo que hizo mientras. Había hecho una reverencia muy solemne, para luego tomar la mano de la dulce Sora y apoyar sus labios en ella, depositando un beso.

No haría falta aclarar que el rostro de la chica pelirrosada se encontraba tan rojo como una cereza. La había tomado de imprevisto y no estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de 'presentaciones'

"Ajaja Señor Erik si gusta yo lo puedo acompañar hasta la oficina de Kalos, justamente iba a pasar a verlo..."- La voz de Sarah no se hizo esperar, además ella ya sabía que un nuevo acróbata llegaría ese día, aunque no sabía su nombre o su físico.

"De acuerdo Señorita, nos estaremos viendo...Sora..."- Y se fue alejando junto con la rubia de angelical voz.

Sin embargo, había quedado una duda rondando en la cabecita del ángel de Kaleido...

"_Acaso...¿Me llamó Sora?...Pero si yo nunca le dije mi nombre..."- _Se encontraba pensativa, y su eterna rival y amiga, como si le leyera la mente fue la siguiente en hablar.

"Se nota que ya eres muy famosa Sora, cualquier persona sabe tu nombre" - Dijo May, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba un ojo, dándo un aire de desinterés. Mientras que las otras presentes apoyaron su idea.

"Es verdad, y eso es porque Sora hace acrobacias maravillosas" - Rosetta a la vez que hablaba, en sus ojos aparecía cierto brillo de admiración. Mientras Anna y Mía atinaban con la cabeza y grandes sonrisas.

* * *

El sol se empezaba a ocultar y algunos débiles rayos se colaban entre las pequeñas ventanas que poseía el despacho de Kalos. Sarah y Erik ya habían llegado. Pero la primera tuvo que retirarse debido a unos asuntos que debía arreglar. Por lo tanto el jefe del escenario Kaleido se hallaba platicando con el nuevo acróbata... 

"¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?..." - Pronunció Kalos Eido a la vez que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y entrelazaba sus dedos para apoyar su cabeza.

"Si. No he venido desde Francia para retractarme ahora...'esa' técnica tiene que ser realizada de una forma u otra" - La voz del muchacho de largos cabellos era seria, y con un toque de misterio.

En esos instantes, ligeros golpes se hicieron sonar en la puerta de la habitación. Y la persona que esperaba entrar apenas escuchó el "Pase" por parte del hombre moreno, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Era Layla. Vestía su clásico traje blanco, con una singular abertura en el medio de la pollera dando aquel toque sensual que no pasaba desapercibido por cualquier persona del sexo masculino. En un principio, entró con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con _él._

"Tu..." - Sus bellos ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par. No pensó que lo volvería a ver...no en _'esa' _situación. Pero luego de aquellos segundos de sorpresa, su rostro se tranquilizó, para dar lugar a una enigmática sonrisa y pronunciar -"Entonces serás tú el que lleve a cabo lo que tengo planeado...me parece interesante"

* * *

Ya se encontraba en Francia. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba su ciudad. Quizás porque le traía demasiados recuerdos, gratos y otros no tanto. Y claro, la mayoría relacionados con su hermana Sophie. 

Pero no era el momento para eso. Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez el joven de largos cabellos plateados. Necesitaba encontrar a Alan...Si. Su primer entrenador en el tema de los trapecios. Le había mandado un boleto para ir a prescenciar la técnica angelical en 'El lago de los Cisnes'. Nunca supo si fué. Aunque tenía la impresión de que sí había ido. El nacimiento de la verdadera estrella no se ve todos los días...

_"Sora...¿qué me has hecho¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"- _Había estado caminando hacia el lugar donde suponía se econtraría su ex entrenador, pero en el trayecto le era muy difícil dejar de pensar en su ángel -_"Sólo quiero realizar esta técnica contigo...de esa forma podría ser feliz...como el día que te besé..."- _Se tocó por instinto sus labios, juraría que aún sentía el calor de los suaves labios de ella. Se había sentido en el cielo en aquellos instantes, todo le pareció perfecto.

'Perfección'. Que palabra tan sencilla y a la vez tan difícil de conseguir. Pero con ella no. Con ella todo era perfecto. Y era ésa la razón por la cual sabría que lograría llevar a cabo esa técnica junto con ella.

Se detuvo frente a un galpón. Para su asombro el lugar estaba impecable. Muy distinto a lo que él creía. Y lo primero que sus ojos violetas lograron ver, fué la figura del hombre que justamente, estaba buscando.

* * *

Era un nuevo día. Y la querida estrella del escenario Kaleido se hallaba profundamente dormida. El pijama algo fuera de lugar, mostrando el pequeño vientre de la protagonista, mientras que sus brazos, uno al costado de su cara y el otro sobre su abdomen, descanzaban de la práctica que había tenido ayer a la tarde y noche. 

Como Mía aun no se sentía lo suficientemente inspirada para escribir por completo la obra de 'El Fantasma de la Ópera', habían decidido con May y Rosetta hacer varias acrobacias para así poder darle algún indicio a la joven escritora. Y a su vez Anna se encontraba con sus dos fieles ayudantes pensando en nuevas bromas.

A pesar de que el entrenamiento que hizo con sus amigas fue algo duro, le encantaba. Amaba al escenario. Pero sinceramente ahora se encontraba muy cómoda en su mullida cama, descansando. Hoy era su día libre, aunque a las 10:30 am sabía que había una reunión en el salón de entrenamiento. Nadie le dijo para qué era...tenía un poco de curiosidad.

De repente la imagen de aquel misterioso muchacho llegó a su mente. Ciertamente no era nada feo. Sin embargo le hacía recordar a alguien...

"Fool...cierra las cortinas, quiero seguir durmiendo...¿Fool?" - La joven acróbata se levantó lentamente. Era muy extraño que el Espíritu del Escenario no estuviera mirándola dormir o haciendo algunas de sus travesuras. En fin, decidió levantarse.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño, su cara de desconfianza iba en aumento...

"_Seguramente está escondido en el baño esperando a que yo tome una ducha...pervertidooo" - _Pero grande fue su sorpresa al revisar y revisar, pero no encontrarlo -"Fool¿Dónde estás?"- Había empezado a gritar Sora...pero al no obtener respuesta, dedujo que lo más probable es que se hallaba con Rosetta. Luego le preguntaría a ella.

Pero ahora debía tomar esa ducha y cambiarse, ya eran las 9:10 am y pronto sería la reunión. No quería llegar tarde.

* * *

"Vamos Mía...O no llegaremos a la reunión" - Anna se encontraba, en una lucha para despertar a su amiga pelirroja. Sabía que se había quedado hasta tarde en busca de su 'inspiración' y que por lo tanto debía de estar cansada, pero esa no era razón para faltar a la reunión, y ¡menos siendo ella la encargada del guión! 

Ante el movimiento que sentía Mía por parte de los brazos de Anna en sus hombros, tuvo que despertar. Pero en cuanto vió sus ojos, su rostro tan cerca, se sonrojó mucho, dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Claro que la mujer de cabello corto, retrocedió de forma instintiva, no se esperaba eso ¿Su cara causaba miedo?

"A-anna...¿que haces aquí?" - A la susodicha, le apareció una gota en su frente, en verdad la pelirroja a veces era despistada...

"Vine para que fuéramos a la reunión...¿Acaso lo olvidaste?" - Fue entonces cuando Mía reaccionó y buscó algo rápido para ponerse. Apenas lo encontró se dirigió corriendo al baño. Salió con una blusa rosada sin mangas, y unos short de jeans, pero para sorpresa de Anna se encontraba sonrojada. La bromista amateur suponía que era por la 'mini-carrera' de hace unos minutos. Para Mía era otra cosa...

"¿Vamos?"- Y fue Mia Guillem la que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguida por una Anna un tanto confundida.-"¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy sucederá algo que me dará la inspiración que necesito..."

"Ojalá así sea..." - Anna ante tal comentario, sólo la miró con ojos llenos de cariño...

* * *

Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que al parecer se encontraba corriendo, ayer se había quedado entrenando con May hasta tarde y sin siquiera darse cuenta, el tiempo se le había pasado volando, con lo cual no era extraño que esa mañana le hubiera costado horrores levantarse de la mullida cama. 

La hábil Rosetta recorría los pasillos, tenía que llegar a la reunión. A ella no le causaba ninguna gracia tener que llegar tarde a un compromiso pero las circunstancias se habían dado así. No tenía la culpa, le encantaban los trapecios, y el hecho de estar creando una nueva técnica con May la entusiasmaba.

Por andar sumergida en sus pensamientos, al doblar en una esquina inevitablemente chochó contra otra persona y por el impacto, la pelirroja cayó al suelo.

"Disculpa...¿te encuentras bien?" - Su voz le era inconfundible y cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, se encontró con él. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo para ella eran únicos, y su cabello dorado como el sol, simplemente le encantaba. Era Ken Robbins.

Rosetta tomó la mano que él le estaba ofreciendo no sin antes sonrojarse un poco. La verdad es que desde hacía varios meses que se sentía nerviosa por la presencia del joven, pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia porque sabía que a Ken le gustaba Sora. Y ella no quería interrumpir su felicidad, pero ahora...

"Oh no, no te preocupes, no me di cuenta por donde iba jeje, estaba apurada" - Trató de disculparse, con un nerviosismo bastante notorio, además de estar ligeramente sonrojada.

"Ah, entonces mejor, como estábamos todos, pero faltabas tú, me mandaron a buscarte" - Dijo Ken con una sonrisa, pero sin embargo para Rosetta sus palabras se clavaron directo a su corazón, _'me mandaron'_, o sea que no la iba a buscar porque él quisiera...sino porque era una obligación.

El rostro de la joven chica denotaba tristeza y algo de frustración, y Ken como buen observador lo notó, preocupándose un poco, sin saber que había sido él el causante de esa expresión...

"Bueno...entonces vámonos, que todos me están esperando" - Rosetta sonrió...pero para cualquiera que la hubiera visto se habría dado cuenta de que esa sonrisa era fingida, y para ocultarlo, giró rapidamente sobre sus talones, emprendiendo de nuevo la carrera hacia el lugar acordado para la reunión.

* * *

Se encontraba en el aereopuerto de Francia, pronto volvería al Escenario Kaleido, junto con su Sora. 

Había hablado ya con Alan, quien había vuelto a entrenar a jóvenes con facilidad para el trapecio, puesto que con la Técnica Angelical que había realizado Sora, sus sueños habían sido devueltos, y con mayor fuerza que antes.

Flash Back

"¿A qué has vuelto Leon?" - Preguntó con impaciencia Alan, no era por nada que uno de sus mejores alumnos, y el que lo había dejado, volviera así porque sí. De seguro había un interés de por medio.

"Tengo que consultarte sobre una técnica" - El joven de largos cabellos plateados, avanzó decidido a través del lugar hasta situarse frente a su ex-entrenador. -"Tú debes saber de ella...la 'ilusión estelar'"

Y claro, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Alan...por supuesto que sabía de esa técnica. Pero sabía el alto riesgo que ofrecía el realizarla. Una vez intentó enseñársela a una pareja...pero no resultó ser la adecuada. Y eso era porque para realizarla, debía haber una confianza y amor mutuo entre ellos, que superara incluso el brillo propio de las estrellas...

"¿Tanto deseas realizarla Leon?" -Preguntó ya mas calmado Alan.

"Si. Es lo que más deseo..." - Por uno momentos, mientras decía aquello, en el rostro de Leon se podía apreciar una mirada llena de amor, que el entrenador en trapecios notó, y sintió un sentimiento extraño...como si algo le indicara que era correcto explicarle en qué se basaba aquella técnica tan especial.

"De acuerdo...te diré qué debes hacer para perfeccionarla, sin embargo te advierto que las consecuencias serán terribles si no tienes tú y tu pareja los requisitos necesarios para realizarla..."

Fin del Flash Back

Leon sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Sora, y sabía 'de alguna forma' que ella le correspondía. Del modo contrario ¿Por qué habría entonces respondido a su beso con la pasión que sintió?

Sólo faltaba regresar y proponerle a su amada realizar la difícil técnica que se les presentaba. Y de paso, volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

"Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 506 con destino a Estados Unidos, presentarse en el pasillo D6 para abordar el avión"

Ya debía irse, su estadía en Francia fue sumamente corta, sin embargo le hizo feliz volver a caminar por tantas calles, en las que solía jugar con su hermana Sophie. Pero ahora, tenía que volver, 'La ilusión estelar' era un desafío y un placer a la vez, que debía realizar...junto a ella...

* * *

"Por lo que veo ya están todos presentes" -La voz de Kalos se alzaba fuerte e imponente en el salón, donde se hallaba el elenco del escenario Kaleido. 

"¿Y para qué tenemos que estar acÂ?Acaso Mía ya terminó con el guión?" -Todas las miradas se posaron en May, la portadora de aquellas palabras. Mientras que Mía sólo miraba lo interesante que era el suelo...Y claro, sentía vergüenza, puesto que todavía su 'inspiración' no se presentaba, con lo cual, el guión no podía terminarse.

"No May, no es por ese motivo que los hemos reunido aquí" - El silencio reinó en el lugar, se empezaron a escuchar pasos, y de entre las sombras, se asomó la figura de la bella mujer rubia.

"S-señorita Layla!" -El grito de asombro dado por May y Sora fué unísono, no se esperaban verla allí.

Layla avanzaba con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban todos, pero junto a ella iba caminando otra figura que Sora reconoció enseguida. Si. Era el hombre con el que habían hablado ayer...Pero ¿por qué estaba ahí?

"Esta reunión, May, es para presentar a un nuevo integrante del elenco del Escenario Kaleido" - Dijo Layla mientras se movía hacia un costado para dar paso al joven de largos cabellos ondulados - "Él es Erik y por el momento será 'Raúl' en la obra del Fantasma de la Ópera, el enamorado de Christina Daé."

Apenas hubo terminado la presentación, Erik se dirgió hacia Sora, hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Bajó su rostro hasta la oreja de la acróbata y susurró:

"Será un placer actuar contigo, mi pequeña Sora" - Su voz... A Sora se le hacía tan familiar, y la forma de llamarla 'pequeña' juraría que ya alguien la había llamado así.

"Entonces ya hecha las presentaciones, sólo diré una cosa mas..."-Kalos, hizo que todos, hasta Sora quien se encontraba en las nubes, giraran hacia él y lo escucharan atentamente -"La técnica que realizaran Sora Naegino y Erik, en el climax de la obra será 'La ilusión estelar', asi que te pido Mía que la tengas en cuenta al tiempo en que escribas el guión."

En más de uno la frase 'La ilusión estelar' causó impacto. Sobretodo en Sora, la sola mención de la técnica hizo que su piel se erizara, por el escalofrío que sintió de la emoción. Sin embargo, estaba algo inquieta, y no era por el nuevo reto que enfrentaría, si no por la persona con la que la realizaría...No sabía cómo, pero una corazonada le indicaba que no era con él con quien debía hacerla...

"Un aviso mas...mañana por la noche, realizaré una fiesta en mi mansión, para festejar el comienzo de la nueva obra 'El Fantasma de la Opera', agradecería que asistieran" - Dijo Layla con una sonrisa inusual en ella.

Pero claro, a todo el mundo le fascinó la idea. Hace mucho que no hacían un festejo, y eran en esas ocasiones en las que podían relajarse y disfrutar. Y entre todos los presentes, Sora y May se acercaron rapidamente a la rubia para agradecerle por la fiesta, y de paso entablar alguna conversación...

"Señorita Layla, que alegría tenerla por el escenario Kaleido" - Sora mostró una gran sonrisa, le encantaba hablar con la ex-acróbata que le enseñó el cariño y dedicación que había que usar en el escenario.

"Es verdad, la otra vez que vino, no pudimos hablar mucho con usted Señorita Layla" - Ahora era May la que tomó la palabra, dando una gran verdad.

"Lo lamento, es que ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy con el papeleo para filmar una nueva película y eso se lleva todo mi tiempo...pero por eso deseo que asistan mañana, para distraernos un poco ¿qué les parece?" -Layla volvió a sonreir, sin embargo una suave melodía de su cartera, la obligó a sacar el celular y atender la llamada -"Discúlpenme, ya vuelvo...¿si?"

* * *

"Hasta que atendiste Layla..." - La voz del joven se escuchaba por todo el departamento, se encontraba sentado en un sofá mirando a través del ventanal con vista hacia el Escenario Kaleido, hablando con la persona que lograba quitarle el aliento -"Si, si ya se que estabas en la reunión, sólo necesitaba decirte que ya le avisé a Leon lo de mañana por la noche...¿Y por qué quieres que él vaya?...Ah...Si, ahora me queda claro, bueno mi amor no veremos en un rato, o ¿quieres que pase por ti?...¿No? Entiendo...Adios" 

Vaya que esa mujer tenía carácter, pero su forma de ser, aparentemente dura y severa, simplemente le encantaba. Yuri le había avisado por celular a Leon, lo de la fiesta, y este al principio no se encontró nada interesado, si...hasta que el rubio mencionó a Sora...puesto que luego de eso, el joven de cabellos plateados aceptó con un fingido mal humor...

Eso si que le había causado gracia, conocía demasiado bien a Leon y sabía que si su Sora iba a la fiesta, él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con ella...

"Eres demasiado predecible Leon..." -Dicho esto, salió del departamento...

* * *

Notas de Autora: PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO CON ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN. ((Yuuko pone cara de cachorrito con ojos graaandes)) 

Hablando en serio ((...¿cuando hablaré yo en serio? xDD)) Perdón por tardar tanto, es que entre el colegio y las demás actividades que tengo...no me dejan mucho tiempo. Además de que últimamente, andaba con falta de inspiración...no sé porque...TT

Bueno bueno¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Antes de que me amarren con una soga y me tiren a los tiburones ((jajajaja)) aviso que en el próximo capítulo habrá MUCHO SoraxLeon. En este capítulo me centré mas en la nueva técnica, a propósito ¿les gusta el nombre? A mi me costó bastante elegirlo...

Tambien aviso, que en los próximos capítulos habrá un poquito de Shoujo-Ai, claro, entre Mía y Anna :P para mí esas dos siempre tuvieron algo pero no lo quisieron mostrar abiertamente! jaja

Ahora, dos comentarios que "no tienen nada que ver con nada" ((jajaja frase original de un amigo xDDD)) Este año, resulta que mi colegio cambió de rector, y éste no sólo es IGUAL a Kalos sino que también se llama Juan CARLOS jajajaja ¿coincidencia? Nahh. Después, el otro día viendo los noticieros en mi país, les juro que como 'noticia' pusieron a ESTA pagina si! promocionándola y todo! Me sorprendí mucho xDDD

Bueno, ahora si, paso a las contestaciones de los reviews:D

Chise Naegino: Hola:D Me alegró mucho que dijeras que cada vez se pone mejor, eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir :D Espero que con este cap, tu intriga por la técnica misteriosa haya quedado resuelta! Tambien gracias por decir que la escena entre Yuri y Layla quedó buena :D La verdad es que me da vergüencita escribir esas cosas, pero me esfuerzo! jajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW:D

SaYo-Yukishiro: Primerisimo que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS HERMOSAS PALABRAS QUE DIJISTE EN EL REVIEW! Cuando lo leí me emocioné mucho ;; y la forma en que expresaste sobre la Sora de mi fic...me dejaron sin aliento! Ah...sin embargo...¿Cómo es eso señorita que va a dejar de escribir?... ESO NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR! He leído fics tuyos, y son muy muy buenos! Además por la forma en que te expresaste en el review me di cuenta enseguida que si uno ama escribir, por mínimo que sea el tiempo libre, siempre se busca un lugarcito para hacer lo que uno ama. Tal vez es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te vuelva la inspiración y tu pasión por escribir resurja. Si extrañas intentar escribir...sólo proponte un tiempo por mas pequeño que sea en dedicarte a eso, la esperanza es lo último que muere! En mi caso desde que empecé a escribir, me di cuenta de que puedo expresar todo lo que quiera, me tranquiliza y emociona a la vez. Porque siento que la historia puede tomar tantos rumbos...hasta el punto en que los personajes cobren vida y dejen de ser simplemente palabras, para dar paso a la imaginación de tanto lectores que gustan de leer. Y es por eso que escribo, porque me encanta que esta historia (y las futuras que hayan) tomen forma en la mente de cada persona que la lea y les cause las emociones que intento, con tanta dedicación, describir. Sé que no es fácil. A veces el mundo real nos impone trabas que no nos dejan pensar bien, y nos ponen un obstáculo entre todo lo que nuestra mente crea y en cómo hacerlo realidad mediante la escritura. Pero hay que superarlo! Y así nos volvemos mas fuertes, con un poder mayor para expresarnos. Por lo tanto, nunca te rindas! Si quieres escribir hazlo! Yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites :D. Eh...me fui de tema no:P Perdon, pero necesitaba decirte todo eso :) Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora mi fic Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H.: Gracias por el abrazo de osito! jaja Todavía me sorprende que te guste mi fic a pesar de que no tiene Yaoi :P. Lamento mucho que no te guste la parejilla LaylaxYuri Y por lo de Leon, pues no sé si te pareció suficiente lo que apareció en este capítulo xD pero te prometo que a partir del próxima tendrá mas protagonismo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW:D

Irebiari: ¿En serio hiciste un fanart de Leon por leer este fic? AHHHHHHHHH - ((Yuuko se emociona!)) Que divina! Si no es mucha molestia, cuando puedas me lo mandarías? Adoro a ese chico :D Yno te preocupes que Leon ya esta volviendo junto con Sora jajaja :P Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic :) Y Muchas gracias por el review!

KITTYNEGINO: Perdoname! Perdon por haber tardado tanto con este cap. :S se que pronto entrarías al colegio y no tendrías tiempo para leerlo pero justo se dió que yo tambien entré...y bueno, el tiempo se pasó volando...sin dar lugar a que me dedicara a escribir . Sin embargo espero que lo puedas seguir leyendo :) Gracias por tu review!

Kathy-Li: Ohjojojojo siiiii Erik será algo como un rival para Leon...pero todo tiene su propósito...pero por ahora sólo revelo lo que ya está dicho en el cap. jujuju...:P Que suerte que haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Espero que este tambien :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

Angel Nemesis: Lo que dijiste de la parejilla SoraxLeon es verdad :D, sin embargo para Ken tengo otra pareja...creo que se empieza a notar quien en este capítulo y con respecto a Ana, ya lo mencioné, jeje así disculpame que no haya sido como te gusta Pero en fin, ojalá mi historia te siga gustando! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

SoraLove: Holaaaa Sora-chan! Ahhhhhh no sabes la alegría que me vino cuando leí el 'Yuuko-sama'...te juro que empecé a dar saltitos por todo mi cuarto jajaja :P Pero en verdad me gustó muchisimo :D, tambien el hecho de que te siga pareciendo mi fic igual a la serie! Eso es muy importante para mi. Lo de Kaleido Star 2...la verdad no tenía ni idea ·· Escuché por ahí que querían sacar otro OVA, o algo asi, veré si investigo mas y luego te cuento si? Gracias por apoyarme y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW:D :D

Undomiel de Vil: JAJAJAJA Pobrecito Leon! Creo que si él se merece una paliza yo tambien por ser la que escribe la historia jajajaja xDDD Pero ya en el próximo capítulo, creo que todas (incluyendome xD) perdonaremos a Leon ;)...pero eso es sorpresa! (muajaja soy mala, las dejo con la intriga :P ) MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

Victor: La verdad es que me sorprendiste mucho! Ya que fuiste la primera persona que me deja un comentario por mi fic a mi mail! ((A Yuuko le salen lágrima de felicidad)) No me esperaba eso te lo juro:D Pero me puso muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que siga sabiendo de ti! Muchas gracias por el mail!


	5. Sorpresas en la gran mansión

"Hablando"

"_Pensando"_

**First Love**

Capítulo 5:'Sorpresas en la gran mansión'

"Ya quiero que sea mañana...tengo el presentimiento de que ocurrirá algo..." - Estaba hablando para sí misma. Si. Sora, la estrella del Escenario Kaleido, se balanceaba en los trapecios mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos con respecto a la fiesta que se realizaría.

Le llenaba de emoción esa clase de celebraciones, y la mejor forma para ella de gastar esa desbordante energía era, sin lugar a dudas, sus queridos trapecios.

Hasta hacía unos minutos, se encontraba con varias de sus amigas, como May y Rosetta que también querían practicar. Y después de varias horas de realizar saltos extraordinarios, de trapecio a trapecio, habían decidido ir a almorzar.

Pero no Sora...Ella podía pasar todo el día arriba de aquel magnífico escenario, dando lo mejor de sí, y nunca se cansaría. Era difícil de explicar, sentía que volaba, que ninguna atadura le impediría ser libre, para expresar con su cuerpo, todas las técnicas de danza o destreza que conocía.

Y es que para ella, estar en el aire y moverse con la gracia de una gacela...ya era parte de ella. Aunque claro, recordaba a cada momento los arduos entrenamientos que tuvo que realizar para llegar a perfeccionar cada movimiento...o como cuando tuvo que aprender a utilizar los trapecios para demostrarle a la señorita Layla, que podía realizar el Fénix Dorado.

En fin, decidió dejar de pensar tanto, y concentrarse en la gran variedad de trapecios que tenía frente a ella. Se encontraban los que habían utilizado en Freedom, en el Lago de los Cisnes, y hasta aquel que había utilizado para competir con May por el rol de la compañera de Leon.

Decidió dar un salto _yeté_ hacia el trapecio con forma de aro, para agarrarse a él, que al dar un giro completo, la eleva en el aire mientras Sora realizaba giros _andedans, _y terminaba dando un equilibrio _arabesque_ en otro trapecio de menos altura.

"Creo que será suficiente por hoy"- Sonrió la hermosa muchacha, al tiempo que bajaba y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos. Quería darse un baño e ir a comer.

* * *

Dejó caer el grueso argumento de su próxima película. Se sentía exhausta, ahora reconocía que hubiera sido mejor que Yuri pasara por ella, en vez de tomarse un taxi hasta su lujosa mansión. Con él podía relajarse, y sentía todo su mundo mas ligero...pero tenía que ser orgullosa. Sonrió para sí. De seguro esa característica la había heredado de su querido pero frío padre, dueño de la importante cadena de hoteles Hamilton.

Layla no entendía cómo, su carácter había cambiado tanto. Cuando era pequeña, a pesar de todas las presiones que exigía ser una Hamilton, era sumamente alegre que mostraba un entusiasmo inmediato por todo. Pero con el paso de los años y la muerte de su madre...sintió que debía representar con gracia y refinamiento, la imagen de su madre. Y desde ese entonces...era como era.

Pero sin siquiera notarlo, repentinamente llegó una luz a su vida. Y esa luz tenía un nombre. Sora.

Si, ella con su eterna alma de niña, le devolvió a ella lo que había 'enterrado' hace años, al punto de disfrutar verdaderamente las maravillas de la vida.

Por eso hacía esta fiesta. Por ella, para demostrarle cuánto había cambiado desde que ella apareció. Claro que tambien, el interés que tenía en la nueva obra...no era casual, quería que Sora alcanzara la felicidad absoluta al realizar la ilusión estelar...pero para eso tenía que prepararla, física y emocionalmente.

¿Por qué tanto interés en Sora? Para responder esta sencilla pregunta, habría que remontarnos a cuándo realizaron la Técnica Fantástica. La hermosa sensación de estar volando, todavía no desaparecía del cuerpo de la joven rubia, nunca había sentido nada igual, y se lo debía a su compañera. Si. La misma que, tambien, le mostró el milagro de un escenario sin rivalidades.

Definitivamente, Sora había hecho mucho por ella. Por lo tanto, la ex-integrante del escenario Kaleido, quería retribuírselo.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

Con la inexplicable gracia que la identificaban, fue a abrir la majestuosa puerta. Pero su sorpresa fue que, en vez de encontrar a una persona, un enorme ramos de rosas rojas se asomaron por la puerta.

"Disculpa la interrupción, pero creo que ni todas estas rosas juntas pueden superar tu belleza, mi querida Layla..."-Su voz le era inconfundible, y la otra persona como leyendo su mente y sabiendo que lo habían descubierto, se asomó por entre las flores, para dar paso a unos hermosos ojos violetas.

"Yuri...No tenías que molestarte..." - Pronunció Layla al tiempo que recibía el ramo de rosas y se ponía en busca de un florero para colocarlas.-"Son hermosas..." - Y por un momento, sus ojos celestes se perdieron en la belleza del rojo que poseían esas flores.

Claro, que el joven ruso no perdió oportunidad para acercársele mas, y acortar toda distancia existente entre ellos. Y mientras que sus manos rodeaban la fina cintura de ella, sus labios buscaron con sabia paciencia el cuello de su amada.

La futura estrella de Broadway, acostumbrada ya a esas intensas demostraciones de afecto, decidió seguir el juego, girandose, y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y comenzar a besas sus labios con pasión.

* * *

"ANNA! ANNA! Ven, ven rápido!" - La voz de Mía se hacía escuchar por todo el departamento, se encontraba notablemente emocionada con el trabajo que había realizado, y quería compartirlo con ella...

"Que? Que pasa?" - Anna un poco mas y tiraba la puerta abajo, por un momento pensó que a su amiga le había pasado algo malo...Entró corriendo y con alivio vió que ella estaba bien...Un momento ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba a tal punto de desesperación lo que pudiera pasarle a ella? Era extraño.

"Mira Anna, ya casi tengo listo el guión de la obra 'El Fantasma de la Opera'" - Decía Mía, mientras su eterna amiga caminaba a través del departamento para situarse al lado de la pelirroja y observar la pantalla del computador.

Pasaron varios segundos...convirtiéndose en minutos...

Y la tensión aumentaba para el pobre corazón de Mía, había trabajado mucho en ese guión y sólo esperaba que a ella le gustara para tener, si se quiere, una aprovación e ir a donde el jefe y mostrarle el fruto de sus eternas horas frente a la pantalla.

"Es...es..." - La expresión en el rostro de Anna era indescifrable para la joven escritoria, mientras que la muchacha de ojos marrones, tenía su vista fija en la pantalla produciendo una 'Pausa Dramática Desconcertante', hasta que...-"EXCELENTE! REALMENTE MUY MUY MUY BUENO MÍA!" -y al voltear a verla, pronunció con gran ternura-"Felicidades"

La pelirroja no se esperaba algo así...por lo que su rostro se tiñó de un rojo mas fuerte que el de su cabello incluso, y sólo reaccionó para colocar ambas manos en cada una de sus mejillas. Quería ocultar todo el calor que tenía.

A Anna le apareció una gotita en su frente. Eran escasas las inusuales veces en que Mía actuaba de esa manera...aunque últimamente eran mas frecuentes, pero no notaba que ella se comportara así con otras personas...¿Acaso habría sido algo que había hecho?

* * *

Ya era mas de medianoche, y las hermosas estrellas en el cielo despejado, iluminaban la oscuridad del lugar. El avión durante el camino había tenido unos inconvenientes, por lo cual debieron hacer una parada de emergencia.

Si que estaba molesto por eso. Definitivamente por esa empresa no viajaría nunca mas, y para terminar de colmar su paciencia, su celular había sonado, dejando escuchar luego la exasperante voz de Yuri, invitándolo a una ridícula fiesta de Layla Hamilton.

"Ja...si, ridícula...hasta que te mencionó, mi ángel..."- Y en el rostro del joven francés, apareció una mueca que podría tomarse como una sonrisa.

No sabía en dónde habían parado...pero estuviese donde estuviese, el recuerdo de ella no se borraba. Y al saber que irían a una fiesta en común, su mente comenzó a imaginársela en infinidad de vestidos de todo tipo, y era increíble como para él en todos ella se veía...simplemente hermosa.

Ya había cumplido con sus temas pendientes...la nueva técnica, ver a Alan...Ahora sólo le quedaba uno por realizar...perfeccionar la ilusión estelar junto a Sora. Y no perdonaría a aquel que se interpusiera en su camino...no quería perder de nuevo a alguien especial...

* * *

Un bostezo se escuchó en la habitación, los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el cuarto, y unos preciosos ojos celestes hacían su aparición. ¿De quien hablamos? De Rosetta Passel, la joven domadora de diábolos y aprendiz en el arte de manejar los trapecios.

Ella era de una figura angelical, sos ojos hacían gran contraste con su cabello color fuego, que reprensentaba mucho cómo era su carácter...Decidida y audaz, ademas de poseer gran cariño por las personas que admiraba.

Durante los últimos días había dormido mas de lo que usualmente dormía...De seguro eran por los arduos entrenamientos por parte de May, su 'maestra' sí que era exigente, pero por mas que quedara terriblemente cansada, no desistía...Nunca lo haría. Estaba empeñada en compartir el escenario con Sora...realizar una técnica a su lado, su sueño era ese.

Decidió levantarse de una buena vez, por suerte el jefe les había dado ese día libre, actitud extraña en él, para que estuvieran bien descansadas para la fiesta de esa noche...La fiesta...¡LA FIESTA¡No tenía nada que ponerse!

Abrió los ojos con sospresa para correr hacia su armario en busca de alguna prenda que pudiera usar para el evento nocturno que tendría...No encontró nada...

"Ahhh...¿Qué voy a hacer?...No puedo pedirle a las chicas que me acompañen de compras...todas deben estar muy ocupadas...pero...ah! Él no!...Si, definitivamente se lo pediré a él" - Fue asi como Rosetta, cambiándose en pocos minutos con una de sus mejores prendas para salir, salió en busca de un joven rubio, que ultimamente aparecía demasiado en sus pensamientos.

* * *

"Hummm...quiero que ella vaya conmigo a la fiesta, pero...no sé como invitarla..." - Ken Robbins, encargado de varios asuntos dentro del Escenario Kaleido, paseaba por los pasillos en busca de algo que los distrajera de sus pensamientos, hasta que...

"¿A quien no sabes cómo invitar?" -Dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que al rubio le daba uno de los sustos mas grandes de su vida.

"A...a...¿Necesitabas algo Rosetta?" - No hará falta explicar que el súbito cambio de tema por parte del chico, la dejó sorprendida con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza...pero aún así decidió darle la explicación del porqué lo buscaba.

"Verás Ken...hoy será la fiesta de la señorita Layla...y...no tengo qué ponerme...te...¿te gustaría acompañarme a elegir algo?" - Aclaremos que esta última pregunta fue casi dando un grito, se sentía muy nerviosa y el calor subía por todo su cuerpo hasta situarse en sus mejillas.

"Eh...bueno...esto...de acuerdo, iré contigo ¿Cuándo salimos?" - Lo había dudado un poco, pero el rubio había aceptado la petición.

"AHORA! "- La alegría de Rosetta fue tal, que tomó la mano de Ken, y entre risas comenzó a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad...con él.

* * *

"Kalos...tu...¿irás a la fiesta que realizará Layla?"- Preguntó cierta rubia de ojos marrones sentada en las piernas del jefe del maravilloso mundo del Escenario Kaleido.

Habían decidido pasar la tarde juntos. Y cómo era de esperarse, los mimos y besos no se hicieron esperar. Pero a pesar de que Kalos Eido tuviera esa actitud algo distante y dura, a Sarah le encantaba cuando él le demostraba su amor. ¿Quién diría que terminarían como pareja? Pensar que en un principio eran un trio que se encargaba de entretener a los pequeños en las calles de esa hermosa ciudad. La cantante sonrió ante ese recuerdo...su pareja era un experto mago que encantaba con sus actos a los niños que pasaban, con el único fin de robarles una sonrisa...Y así empezó todo.

"No lo sé...la verdad es que estoy algo cansado...hubo demasiado trabajo hoy" - Dijo Kalos. Claro que quería ir...aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, él gustaba de ir a fiestas, pero la mayoría de la gente lo juzgaba mal por su aparente severo carácter...¿Y por qué era así? En el mundo de los negocios no se podía ser de otra forma, habían momentos de diversión y de trabajo duro, sólo había que buscarle el tiempo a cada uno.

"Pero justamente por eso salgamos Kalos! Estas agotado por la rutina, si vamos a la fiesta de seguro te recuperarás jajajaja" - Y apenas dicho esto, la rubia se acerca peligrosamente a su boca y en susurros prosigue -"Y después podremos completar la fiesta en mi departamento..."

No bastó mas para que el imponente dueño de Kaledio aceptara la 'invitación' de Sarah para 'ambas' fiestas...

* * *

Habían recorrido ya varias tiendas y ya eran las 4:00 PM...La fiesta empezaba a las 9:00 PM...Quedaba muy poco tiempo y aún no encontraban el atuendo adecuado...

Por todos estos pensamientos, la tristeza se iba reflejando en el rostro de Rosetta...Acto que Ken notó y decidió reanimarla...

"No te preocupes Rosetta, ya encontraremos algo...eh...esto...¿quieres un helado? Ah, ahí hay una heladería, ya vuelvo!" -Y así el joven rubio fue corriendo...mientras la dejaba a ella pensativa, su ojos se posaban en cualquier cosa...hasta que lo vió...

Juraría que no había visto vestido mas hermoso que ése, dejó el lugar donde tenía que esperar a su amigo, y fue corriendo hasta la vidriera que lo exhibía. Definitivamente tenía que comprarlo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al imaginarse con aquella prenda...

"Disculpa la tardanza Roset...¿Rosetta¿Dónde estás?..."- Estaba asustado ¿Y si alguien la vió y al reconocerla la raptaron para pedir una gran suma de dinero? Con los nervios a flor de piel, empezó a correr en círculos, con, aún, ambos helados...hasta que la vió, para su suerte ella no pasaba desapercibida por nadie. Asi que fue a su encuentro, y entregándole el helado prosiguió - "Me preocupaste...toma...¿Que estabas viendo?..."

"Voy a entrar, sostén el helado por favor" - Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la experta en diábolos entró al lugar dejando al muchacho con varios signos de interrogación a su alrededor...hasta que giró su vista a la vidriera...Y su cara adquiría el color de una cereza...

"S-se...verá...muy hermosa con aquel vestido..."

* * *

Salió de darse un baño. De su cabello rosado caían ligeras gotas de agua, y el aroma que desprendía podría calma a cualquier fiera que se interpusiera en su camino...hasta a un León...Le causó gracia esa comparación a nuestra protagonista...pero a la vez melancolía...lo...¿extrañaba? Si. Demasiado. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado de su partida? Ni quería contarlos, le dolía demasiado...

Por lo que quizo concentrarse en otras cosas, dentro de una hora sería la dichosa fiesta de la señorita Layla y quería ir presentable...aunque su fuerte no era precisamente codearse con clases altas...

La joven llevaba una ligera bata, y su cabello envuelto en una toalla para impedir que interfiriera con su trabajo de maquillarse. Ella se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy natural, por lo que no se colocaba demasiados productos que pudieren arruinarle la frescura propia de su piel. Por lo tanto, decidió por delinearse ligeramente los ojos, y colocar una capa de rimel en sus largas pestañas, para finalizar un poco de rubos en sus mejillas, y un brillo en los labios sabor fresa.

El vestido que había elegido se parecía al que una vez usó para una fiesta similar a ésta en la mansión de la señorita Layla. Sólo que el nuevo vestido chino, era largo hasta sus tobillos, sin mangas, pegado al cuerpo, de un color rojo impactante con finos bordados en dorado que conformaban la imagen de un fénix. No sólo el color era atrevido...sino también los dos tajos que poseía la prenda a cada costado, y que empezaban desde unos centímetros mas abajo de las caderas...ciertamente era audaz...pero estaba el hecho de que también ya no era una niña...

Se lo colocó con suma destreza y cuidado de no arruinar nada, y en cuanto se miró en el espejo, decidió darse el toque final, haciendose un rodete en el cabello colocándole un adorno, y dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes.

"Ah! Se me hace tarde para encontrarme con las chicas!"- Y salió corriendo, todo el 'glamour' y delicadeza que había tenido hasta ese momento, se esfumaron tan rápido como ella salía por la puerta.

* * *

"Sora se está retrasando...Le dijimos que fuera puntual..."-Mía estaba realmente impaciente...le estaba incomodando no tener un tema de conversación para entablar con Anna...desde que la vió ya preparada para ir a la fiesta, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y se quedó sin habla...

La vestimenta de la joven de cortos cabellos era una sutil mezcla entre un estilo femenino y masculino, había optador por utilizar unas sandalias de taco alto a pesar de su alta estatura, unos pantalones de vestir negros, y una blusa color miel de mangas 3/4 con unas finas puntillas al final de éstas. Y como adorno, unos aros largos dorados con cuentas negras...En síntesis una combinación muy fina.

"Es típico de Sora, la muy tonta llega tarde a las cosas mas importantes!"-Esta vez fue May la que tomó la palabra, estaba apoyada en una pared porque los tacos de los zapatos realmente la estaban matando, a pesar de su resistencia con los patines. Ella por su parte había elegido un vestido de dos piezas. ya que tanto la falda que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, como el top que dejaba al descubierto su pequeño vientre, entrelazaban finas telas con distintas tonalidades de azules.

"Miren chicas, ahí está llegando"- Dijo Anna, al tiempo que le sonreía a Mía...la verdad es que se veía preciosa, es cierto que ella ya de por si era muy femenina, pero ese vestido la describía a la perfección. Era de una sola pieza, con unos finos breteles rojos, que daban sustento al resto del vestido rosado, que poseía algunos brillantes rojos en las puntas del final, que apenas si llegaba a sus tobillos.

"AH AH AH, chicas lo siento mucho! Me retrasé y...¿Dónde está Rosetta?"- Preguntó Sora una vez terminada la carrera.

"No sabemos muy bien, dijo que iría con otra persona...no nos dió muchos detalles" - Explicó la pelirroja.

Las cuatro bellas jóvenes intercambiaron unas cuántas palabras de admiración, elogiando cada una de las vestimentas para luego subir a un taxi que las llevaría hasta su destino...

* * *

"Señorita...Los invitados ya están llegando¿desea bajar?"-Preguntó una de las sirvientas del lugar, a la hermosa rubia que yacía en la habitación.

"Si, en un momento bajo..."- Y en cuanto notó que la muchacha se había retirado, pasó a verse en el espejo por última vez para chequear que todo estuviera en su correcto lugar. El cabello suelto, natural como le gustaba, un par de aros negros...y el vestido...que le compró Yuri...-"Lo mataré por haberme elegido una pieza de éstas"

Y es que aquella prenda, era realmente exquisita...de un intenso color negro, con un escote en V que dejaba ver sus atributos, y los finos breteles de piedras preciosas. Era bastante largo, con las sandalias puestas tocaba ligeramente el piso, y agradecía que tuviera ese tajo por detrás que empezaba en sus rodillas porque sino, no podría caminar.

Estando satisfecha con la imagen que veía, decidió bajar...Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...No esperaba que _él_ fuera uno de los primeros en llegar. Bajó las escaleras con gracia y se dirigió aquella persona para saludarla...

* * *

Ya habían llegado. La mansión de la señorita Layla era exquisita si en gustos se tratara, y cada vez que la veían no podían dejar de admirarla. Pero decididieron pasar. En la entrada les pedían sus nombres, y las cuatro, contestaron, y sin mayores problemas las dejaron pasar.

Entraron tímidamente...a excepción de May, quien siempre era mas desenvuelta en esa clase de circunstancias, mientras que Anna, Mía y Sora la miraban riéndose nerviosamente. Todas miraban para un lado y para el otro en busca de la anfitriona del lugar...hasta que la joven de cabellos rosados la vió...y...a él...

"Jo-joven Leon..."- Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras que sus amigas giraron rapidamente para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga...y en cuanto May dirigió la vista en la misma dirección que Sora...

"No...NO LO CREO, ES EL JOVEN LEON!" -Por supuesto que su grito no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes...ni para cierto joven francés, quien observó enseguida, en la dirección de la voz, quien lo llamaba...

Se le cortó la respiración...al lado de May, estaba ella, la dueña de sus sueños, sus pensamientos, sus actos...Estaba ahí, inmóvil, como él, no pudiendo creer que podía ir a hablarle en cuánto quisiera...pero las piernas no le respondían de los nervios, y sólo podía mirarla...En esos momentos, no le parecía humana, era como una diosa que había bajado del cielo para encontrarse con él.

Ante toda la tensión del lugar, Layla fue quien actuó, y caminó hacia las recien llegadas, para darles la bienvenida...

"Me alegra que hayan venido, por favor siéntanse como en su hogar"- Dicho esto, la joven se retiró para atender a otros invitados, mientras que la estrella del escenario Kaleido, seguía aún en shock...y no creía lo que sus ojos veían, él, quien la dejó de un momento a otro luego de haberla besado, se dirigía hacia ella, con paso lento pero decidido...

"Sora...necesito hablar contigo..."-Dijo Leon, y luego de dar una mirada fulminante a las acompañantes de ésta continuó -"...A solas..."

Las tres muchachas se apartaron del lugar rápidamente, murmurando cortas frases de buena suerte dirigidas a la poseedora de bellos ojos marrones. Una vez no hubiera nadie conocido viéndolos...agarró a Sora de la mano, y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia los jardines.

"¿Habrá sido lo correcto dejar a Sora con el joven Leon?"- Preguntó Mía, notablemente preocupada, no quería que su amiga volviera a caer en una depresión como hace algunos días.

"Sólo podemos confiar en ella, y esperar..."-Sabias fueron las palabras de la comediante, aunque su rostro también expresaba preocupación.

Sin embargo May, no sólo estaba preocupada...sino tambien dolida, ella adoraba a su amiga y rival Sorapero tampoco iba a negar que le rompía el corazón ver que el joven Leon sólo tenía ojos para el ángel del escenario...y nadie más. Fue hasta hace poco que se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel hermoso hombre francés, pero por una timidez poco usual en ella no había dicho nada a nadie...Y a partir de lo que sus ojos habían visto...tampoco lo diría. La derrota es amarga, pero el tema en cuestión es que la pelirrosada siempre le ganaba, en todo le llevaba ventaja...y aún así la admiraba.

"No cabe duda de que lo que menos entiende el ser humano es su corazón..."-Esas palabras salieron casi inaudibles de su boca, y con paso lento y tranquilo, se dirigió al baño...no quería que la vieran llorar...

* * *

"Joven...Leon...¿para qué me trajo a los jardines?"- La voz de Sora sonaba nerviosa...mas de lo que ella podía controlar...

Silencio. Era lo único que se escuchaba. Y para ella era atormentador. No sabía que rumbo podrían tomar las cosas y eso la tensaba, cada músculo de su cuerpo se encontraba rígido, en víspera de algún indicio que los calmaran...

"Porque...necesito decirte que...te amo...desde que me fui a Francia que no he parado de pensar en ti, me tienes...loco" - Una vez terminado, el acróbata frances dio media vuelta y se quedó observando la luna que brillaba como si de plata se tratara, quizás buscando refugio ante una posible respuesta negativa...que nunca llegó.

"Yo...también...lo amo, joven Leon" -No se creía lo que escuchaba, ella...¿también lo amaba? Giró bruscamente para mirarla, y ver que su blanca piel era aún mas hermosa reflejando la luz de la luna...y que entre sus manos que tapaban su cara, se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas...-"Disculpe...es que...estoy demasiado feliz..."

"Shhh, tranquila, mi ángel"- Se acercó a ella, y la acogió en sus fuertes brazos. No quería soltarla. Por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, tan delicada como una flor...y a la vez con una fuerza de voluntad que avasallaba ante todo.

Tímidamente, ella fue alzando los brazos, hasta colocarlos alrededor de su cuello, y comenzar a jugar con sus cabellos plateados. Levantó su vista, y en los ojos de él, que la miraban con intensidad, pudo percibir un brillo extraño, que nunca había visto...Su mirada se posó luego en los labios de él, estaban entreabiertos, respirando dificultosamente...a causa de la excitación del momento...y fue entonces cuando la mujer que llevaba dentro, despertó, con intensos deseos de volver a sentir sus besos...

Por otra parte, el hombre de largos cabellos, sólo podía undirse en sos ojos chocolate que lo miraban estudiando cada facción de él, para no olvidarlas nunca...Sin embargo, él no quería permanecer solamente en sus ojos...quería undirse tambien en su boca. Simplemente era perfecta, y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las ganas...Fue agachando su cabeza lentamente, buscando sus labios, necesitaba sentirlos de nuevo. Poco a poco la respiración de ambos se unía, y el roce entre las bocas se hizo presente.

Era sumamente tentadora esa situación, el sutil roce, provocaba y complacía a la vez. Se alejaban un poco, y volvían juntarse, pero el juego tenía que avanzar. Y él decidió dar el primer paso. Para terminar con la ligera provocación, posó su boca en la de ella, en un acto completo de posesión, mientras que sus manos, recorrían la espalda de ella.

Sora se sentía abrumada, un sin fin de emociones le recorrían y le nublaban los sentidos. No supo cómo, y abrió ligeramente su boca, dándole permiso a su amante a que avanzara mas...

Por supuesto que el joven Leon no se hizo esperar, y puso mas presión al beso, y a la vez introducía su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella, explorando todo a su paso. De un momento a otro ambas lenguas danzaban entre boca y boca. Y el beso, que había empezado tranquilo, dulce, se había convertido en una batalla para ver quien exigía mas pasión.

El calor aumentaba...y los besos por parte del joven Leon, ahora iban formando un camino por todo el cuello de la acróbata, sus besos eran húmedos, dando ligeros toques con su lengua en la piel que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, y que comenzaba a detestar por ser tan cerrado en esa zona. Entonces, optó por desabrochar un par de abrojos mientras que aspiraba el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, y le causaba cosquillas a su hermosa acompañante por la respiración en su oido.

"Que bien hueles..."-Dijo con voz ronca y sensual...que logró en Sora aumentar las llamas en las que se consumía lentamente, dándole placer.

Una vez que ya se había librado del molesto cuello del vestido chino, siguió con su camino de apasionantes besos, pero sus manos inquietas, querían bajar mas...una de ellas quedó en la pequeña espalda de la mujer, mientras que la otra, descendió mas, hasta toparse con una de las aberturas del costado del vestido...

"Si te vas a vestir tan atrevida, que sea sólo para mi..."-Ese comentario, logró que en Sora, le recorriera una descarga electrica por toda su columna, y lanzara un débil gemido, que sólo incitó mas al muchacho, que la acorraló contra un árbol, para subir por su cuello, y volver a besar su dulce boca con una pasión desenfrenada...habían sido eternos los pocos días sin ella...necesitaba beber de su boca para saciar esta sed que tenía de ella...no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad...

La falta de aire hizo que ambos, sobretodo él, se separaran para respirar...pero para Leon, ese no era impedimento para depositar pequeños besos mientras en la dulce boca de ella...

"Te has puesto un lápiz labial con sabor a algo?..."-Preguntó el francés con sensualidad, y observaba como Sora asentía sonrojada y con la respiración aún agitada -"Porque me encanta..."- Dijo a la vez que volvía a besar su boca...Dios, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo¿cómo era posible que una mujer despertara tal deseo en él con solamente mirarlo?

Siguieron con su interminable y apasionado juego de caricias y besos, hasta que una figura se aproximó a ellos, y a tan solo unos pasos de la entretenida pareja dijo:

"Layla, quiere a todos los invitados reunidos, creo que deberían ir ustedes tambien...no? mi pequeña Sora?" -Pronunció el recién llegado, mientras que una ligera brisa movía con sutileza sus largos cabellos ondulados...

"Erik?..."-Sora había salido de aquellas llamas de pasión, para dar paso a la sorpresa y la vergüenza, mas que nada por la situación en la que los encontraron...

Sin embargo, Leon, en un acto inconciente abrazó mas a su ángel, y le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor hacia el nuevo personaje que acababa de conocer...¿Qué relación tendría con ella como para llamarla 'mi pequeña Sora'? No lo soportaba...

* * *

Notas de Autora: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, terminé el 5º capítulo¿Qué les pareció? Espero que todas las amantes de esta hermosa pareja SoraxLeon, estén algo satisfechas (si porque yo me incluyo, y no me sacio nunca de leer escenas así jajaja). Al principio me costó hacer la escena de amor esa...pero luego, me dejé fluir y terminó asi xD Ojalá me comenten que les pareció! A mi no me termina de convencer -- no soy muy buena en esto.

Estoy muy muuuuy contenta con todos los reviews, después de leer tantos años fanfics en esta página, no me acostumbro a ser yo la escritora y que la gente utilice su preciado tiempo en leer mi fic y sobre todo en dejar reviews! Eso me emociona muchísimo y me anima a seguir con la historia! Les agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo!

Con respecto a los nombres extraños que puse en el principio del fic cuando Sora entranaba, son nombres verdaderos de distintas técnicas de danza que explicaré para mayor comprensión :P

el yeté es un salto bastante común, es como si estuvieras saltando un charco jajaja xD, el andedans son giros hacia afuera con una pierna flexionada, y el arabesque es un equilibrio en donde se apoya una pierna mientras la otra se estira hacia atrás. Esto lo sé porque en el colegio hubo un año en que tuvimos expresión corporal (como extraño eso...) y nos enseñaban esta clase de cosas (entre otras). Voy a seguir utilizando esta clase de términos en lo que a acrobacias del fic se refiera, porque...eh...porque me gusta mas asi! jajajajaja xD

Tambien aviso que esta semana empiezo los 'benditos' exámenes, estoy 'taaaan contenta...' (Nota: Leáse con tono irónico...xP) por lo tanto no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, lo siento :(

Bueno, me dejo de tonterías que no vienen al caso :P y respondo los review:

kitty-enid : Tranquila, tranquila que yo no muerdo eh! jajaja :P por un momento me dió esa impresión, pero quedate tranquila que a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto que tratemos la misma obra, ya que cada una la toma desde un ángulo distinto, te deseo suerte con tu historia! nn

SaYo-Yukishiro: MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (Yuuko se arrodilla y empieza a alabar a Sayo) NI TE IMAGINAS LA SORPRESA QUE ME DIÓ TU REVIEW! No podría describir con palabras todo lo que me transmitís cuando me escribís! Además de que te agradezco con todo el corazón todo lo que dijiste de mi! Nunca imaginé que una persona pudiese pensar así de mi, tan sólo por lo que escribo, es realmente impactante el poder que tienen las palabras. Tambien me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir y en cómo dejo dudas y preguntas ahi en el medio del fic jajaja. Trato de poner todo mi corazón en lo que escribo para que personas tan lindas como vos, disfruten algo tan maravilloso como lo es la lectura. Y me alegra enormemente que hayas recuperado tu esperanza de volver a escribir! Es algo maravilloso, que personas como vos, que tienen un don para eso, deben aprovechar y disfrutarlo. Hay tantas cosas que nos ponen mal, y tan pocas que nos dan placer, que aquellas poquitas cosas, hay que saber amarlas para estar bien con uno mismo y poder expresárselo a los demas! Escribir es uno de esos placeres de la vida, no lo olvides. Y de vuelta MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

Angel Nemesis: jaja Aqui tienes el reencuentro entre Sora y Leon ¿Que tal? espero que te haya gustado:D Te pido perdon por lo de Anna y Mía...no a muchos les gusta el shoujo-ai eso lo entiendo a la perfección, pero yo lo prefiero así, jeje :P Y por lo de May...bueno, con ella no sé que va a pasar xD, y lo de que tus parejas son extrañas no es cierto, sólo son distintos gustos o formas de pensar :). En fin. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

PrincessofLeo: Jajajaja, bueno, te respondí el mega favor que me hiciste con respecto a Sora y Leon eh! jaja y lo cruel...ya me lo han dicho varias personas xD me dicen que soy buena y mala a la vez jajajaja ¿eso es posible? conmigo si! jaja. Ohhh gracias por decir tantas palabras bellas con respecto a mi historia! Y MUCHAAAAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

Yuki-Onna: Primero que nada te respondo a la pregunta, sip, en un noticieron promocionaron esta pagina, diciendo que era una en la cual la personas podían 'terminar' o dar distintos finales a las distintas series o películas (claro que mientras decían todo eso, ponían imágenes y ejemplos de star wars...) Fue muy gracioso jaja eso si. Tambien estoy de acuerdo con vos en que en el animé se quedaron cortos con la pareja SoraxLeon...fueron unos malvados...y me puso muy contenta que hayas dicho soy clara al escribir y avanzo rápido :D y gracias por las ganas! sirvieron de mucho! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW:D

Kittynaegino: ohhh gracias, muchas gracias por decir que mi fic está hermoso! Espero que en este haya estado el sentimiento que querías. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

Irebiari: Se rompió tu scaner? ÇÇ...Yo quería el fanart de Leon! buaaaaaaa, snif snif, en fin, espero poder algún día verlo! Siiii, de seguro lo veré. Y si jaja, ya era hora que regresara Leon (sino ustedes lectoras me empezarían a tirar cosas! jajaja xD ) Y lo de Erik...es un secreto xD jaja nahh, se va a revelar mas adelante, tranquila. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

Laila: - ah...te puedo confesar algo? Cuando leí tu review la primera vez, por un momento sentí que la verdadera Layla Hamilton me estaba hablando! Tu forma de expresarte es muy parecida a la de ella! Y me emocioné muchoooo! Señorita Laila!. Por lo del 'Yuri' no se preocupe, que no voy a llegar a ese punto, sólo será un Shoujo-Ai, será una relación muy tranquila, algo así como la de Michiru y Haruka de Sailor Moon. Lo de Erik por ahora es secreto xD, y le agradezco mucho todo lo que dijo acerca de mi fic! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW!

SeReNeTy 1660: Ohhh, de verdad no sueles dejar reviews pero como te gustó mi historia lo hiciste? Es un honor entonces :D Aqui te dejo el capítulo con el reencuentro de Sora y Leon, espero que te haya gustado! jajaja y la bomba de celos...si...puede que en algún momento estalle xD jajajaja MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

yoo: Cheee, que no muerdo yo! jajajaja ¿como te voy a odiar por eso? Por favor :P Solo espero que te haya gustado la nueva escena de la parejita querida por todos SoraxLeon y las de YurixLayla. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

Adrina: ¿Es el primero que lees¿Y te gustó? Kyaaaaaa ((Yuuko se emociona)) Estoy contenta, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

anna: Perdon! Si, porque como a mi me encanta dormir, si molesto el sueño de los demás me siento mal...jajaja es broma :P Ah que linda al decir que mi fic es toodo eso que dijiste! No puedo creer todavía que haya gente que le guste tanto lo que escribo! Es como un sueño! Muchas gracias tambien por los ánimos con respecto a mi fic. Y por lo del msn, ya te acepté :) espero que podamos hablar algún día! te parece? Espero te haya gustado este cap. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!


End file.
